Say something Impossible
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa y Anna eran una pareja jodidamente perfecta, Elsa era la perfecta y Anna la jodida, se amaban mucho, pero el amor, lamentablemente no lo es todo. Au. Elsanna.
1. Crazy

Les recomiendo mucho ver el vídeo de "Crazy - Gnarls Barkley" ya sea la versión de blues o la original.

https//watch?v=HikUhkwF5JI

Cómo siempre nada me pertenece. Solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia "Escenas de sexo y temas sensibles"

Capitulo I. Crazy.

Anna y Elsa se conocieron durante la universidad, en la carrera de derecho. Ambas chocaron casi al instante, Elsa siempre fue bastante responsable y aprovecho la oportunidad de estar en la carrera más cotizada de la universidad, en cambio Anna parecía que no le importaba estar en ella, seguido faltaba a clases y tomaba alcohol casi a diario.

Pero un día en una fiesta de fin de semestre en el penúltimo año de carrera, paso algo que cambió sus vidas, poniendo un antes y un después.

Ambas asistieron a la fiesta cada una por su lado, Elsa en realidad no quería asistir pero la insistencia de su grupo de amigos la llevo a ella. Elsa tenía planeado solo ir un par de horas y luego marcharse, un plan bastante simple, pero todo se complico.

Elsa veía como todos sus amigos se empezaron a embrutecer por el alcohol, el hombre que las protegía de los alcohólicos impertinentes, estaba perdido de borracho, y ella sola no podía con sus dos amigas. Así que entre la fiesta empezó a ver si había alguien que la ayudará, casi al instante se topó con Anna, pero no le hablaba lo suficiente como para pedirle el favor. Siguió buscando, sin darse cuenta que un hombre se acercaba a ella, y la tomo del brazo jalandola para que se acercara a el, al tenerlo cerca el olor a alcohol le mareo, pero al tratar de alejarse de el, este la sostuvo con mayor fuerza, empezó a buscar desesperada ayuda, pero parecía que nadie alrededor veía que ella estaba en aprietos, el hombre en cuestión, era bastante grande, ella podía defenderse, pero el miedo hizo mella en ella, y su cerebro se rehusaba a cooperar con ella.

\- Oye amigo, que haces con mi novia.

Elsa abrió los ojos, por la voz a su espalda, era Anna, aunque era un par de centímetros más baja que ella, se veía sumamente intimidante, pues había tomado el brazo del hombre, en sus dedos se veían anillos de oro y plata, los cuatro bastante grandes, de la imagen de la santa muerte, Elsa por primera vez le prestó verdadera atención, traía un vestido de tirantes estilo vintage de los años cincuenta, un paliacate en su cabeza pero en sus brazos y lo que se veía de su pecho estaba lleno de tinta de tatuajes.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí, hija de puta!.

Elsa apenas pudo procesar lo que pasó después. Pues la mano izquierda de Anna se deslizó por su propia espalda, mientras la derecha apretaba el brazo que tenía cautiva a Elsa, después vio como el puño de Anna estaba adornado por una línea de un metal dorado, traía un boxer/mancuerna/nudillera, e impacto en contra del codo del hombre, haciendo que la articulación en cuestión se dislocara, en seguida Anna empujo hacia atrás a Elsa, mientras los gritos del hombre empezaron a escucharse como alaridos, con su mano derecha Anna le dió un golpe en el rostro al hombre tumbandolo en el suelo, en el suelo Anna le dió una patada en la quijada noqueadolo, todos alrededor parecía que no les importaba en realidad lo que estaba pasando, a unos cuantos al caer o al estar en el mismo espacio que el hombre tropezaron con su cuerpo, la mayoría hicieron una mueca de repulsión al pensar que se había desmayado por exceso de alcohol, así que entre unos cuantos lo alzaron y lo llevaron a una esquina para que no molestará el paso.

Anna se volteó hacia Elsa, en sus ojos había genuina preocupación.

\- ¿Estas bien?

Elsa se perdió un momento en sus ojos azules con pequeños toques de verde. Nunca había visto unos iguales, grandes y llenos de bondad. Solo asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo Anna exhalaba en liberación.

\- Me alegro, bueno perdón por la escena. - Anna espero unos segundos a que Elsa hablará pero no parecía querer hacerlo, así que se empezó a poner nerviosa. - Bueno si me necesitas estaré por ahí.

Anna se dió media vuelta, pero antes que pudiera empezar a caminar Elsa tomo su brazo deteniendola, ella misma no sabía porque lo había hecho, solo sabía que no podía dejarla ir.

\- Mis amigos.

Anna ladeó la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro y no entendiera lo que Elsa dijo.

Elsa se aclaró la garganta, ella solía ser bastante elocuente a la hora de hablar, pero justo en ese momento le faltaban las palabras.

\- Mis amigos están muy borrachos, no creo poder moverlos yo sola.

Anna vio hacia atrás de Elsa y vio a dos chicas y a un hombre apenas sentados en unas butacas, Anna volvió la vista hacia Elsa, como si necesitara más explicación, pero enseguida asintió con la cabeza, y se perdió en el mar de gente que era la fiesta, Elsa por un momento pensó que la había dejado a su suerte.

"Por supuesto, ella no me debe nada, como puede pedirle algo así".

Estaba pensando en como le haría para salir de su problema cuándo la vio llegar nuevamente, detrás suyo venían dos hombres sin camisas mostrando un abdomen ejercitado, pectorales grandes, con espalda de diamante, hombres que llamaban la atención inmediatamente, ella misma se les quedó viendo unos segundos, cuando Anna apunto con su dedo a sus amigos, los dos hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cargaron sobre sus hombros y caminaron a la salida, Anna la tomo de la mano, y camino detrás de los dos Adonis, al llegar afuera del edificio, los dos la esperaban en la salida, Anna sin soltar la mano de Elsa camino por la calle, los dos hombres la siguieron sin decir nada, llegaron a una camioneta negra Suburban, con un pequeño botón desbloqueo las puertas, y abrió la puerta trasera, los hombres con cuidado pusieron a las tres personas en los asientos de pasajeros.

\- Ya mi amor. - dijo uno.

\- Muchas gracias. - Dijo Anna sacando un par de billetes de su bolso y dandoselos.

\- Como crees. - Dijo empujando la mano de Anna hacia ella misma.

\- Ya aceptalos.

\- No, me vas a ser sentir mal, mejor a la próxima sacas algo. - dijo guiñando un ojo.

Anna solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

Los dos hombres regresaron a la fiesta, en todo ese tiempo parecía que a Elsa le habían cortado la lengua, Anna le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Elsa y le hizo un ademán para que subiera, ella sin saber bien porque lo hacia, subió.

Anna subió del lado del piloto.

\- ¿Gustas?. - dijo Anna ofreciéndole un cigarro de la cajetilla, ella misma ya tenía uno en la boca.

A Elsa no le gustaba fumar, pero se le hizo de mala educación no aceptarlo, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al tratar de tomarlo.

Anna rio, y guardo la cajetilla antes que Elsa tomara un cigarro. - También tengo mentolados, si te gustan más, no debes hacerles muecas, se sienten mal viniendo de una mujer tan hermosa.

Elsa sintió las orejas arder, cuando asintió con la cabeza.

Anna saco otra cajetilla de la guantera de la camioneta, y le ofreció otro cigarro, esta vez Elsa cuido que no hiciera ningúna mueca al tomarlo, al ponérselo en la boca Anna ya tenía un encendedor en la mano, aspiro y vio la mano de Anna, tenía una ligera mancha de sangre en ella.

\- Gracias, por todo. - dijo sañalando la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

\- No hay problema. - dijo mientras encendía la camioneta. - ¿A dónde los llevo?

Elsa la vio, y se sorprendió de lo que veía, a lo largo de su vida había conocido muy pocas personas que ayudaban a alguien prácticamente desconocido, no sabía si esperaba recibir algo a cambio, o lo hacía desinteresadamente, pero en ese momento, en realidad poco le importo.

Elsa le dió indicaciones a Anna de las casas de su amigos, en el camino a ellas se sumergieron en una conversación agradable, mayormente sobre las clases y la universidad, con una que otra broma de parte de Anna que hacia reír a Elsa, al punto de faltarle el aire.

En cuanto llegaron a dejar a los tres, Anna volteó a ver a Elsa.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo, o ya quieres que te deje en tu casa?

Elsa vio a Anna, el tiempo que llevaba a pesar de estar prácticamente de taxi, se divirtió mucho, y lo que menos quería era terminarlo.

\- ¿A donde planeas llevarme?. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y Elsa vio como nació una chispa en los ojos de Anna.

Anna la llevo a un restaurante de comida china, donde al igual que en la camioneta Anna se la paso asiendo bromas y contando chistes malos, pero en un punto Elsa le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

Al final del día, Anna la llevo a su casa y la dejo en la puerta.

\- ¿Te veré pronto? - . Dijo Elsa sin que las palabras pidieran permiso para salir de su boca.

Anna la vio a los ojos, y con una sonrisa enseñando todos su dientes, dijo. - Claro.

\- Me llamas cuando llegues a tu casa, para no estar preocupada.

Anna asintió, llendose ella por su lado.

Elsa al estar acostada en su cama, no pudo dejar de imaginar la sonrisa de Anna.


	2. Stand By Me

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Por favor vean el vídeo de "Stand By Me - Ben E King sub español "

Capitulo II Stand By Me.

A lo largo del periodo vacacional Elsa había salido con Anna casi a diario, por las mañanas iba al despacho de su tío Fergus como pasante, por las tardes Anna le llamaba, le preguntaba si quería salir a comer y salían.

A lo largo de su vida había tenido bastantes pretendientes, pero ninguno le llamo la atención hasta que llegó Anna. Con ella todo era más fácil, cuando salían solían platicar hasta de las cosas más absurdas y por una extraña razón, esas pláticas que nunca tuvo con nadie, se le hicieron de lo más entretenidas y divertidas que podía llegar a tener.

\- Ayer empecé a leer un nuevo libro. - dijo Elsa mientras estaban sentadas en la terraza de un café bohemio.

\- ¿Si?, ¿Cuál? - dijo Anna mientras tomaba otro trago de su café Irlandés.

\- Es de Juan José Benítez.

\- ¿El que escribió la saga del Caballo de Troya?

\- Ese mismo.

\- ¿Y cual es?

\- ¿Cuál es que? . - Elsa dijo para provocarla.

Anna la miro sobre su taza y sonrió, dos podían jugar ese juego. Anna sabía que si había algo que le molestaba a Elsa era que algo no saliera como quería.

\- Yo empecé a leer mi libro favorito.

Elsa apretó la quijada, mientras veía un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Anna. A Anna le enojaba que no le prestarán atención, cuando se enoja sus cejas se fruncen y sus labios quedan en una línea apenas visible, tenía que admitir que ver a Anna se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

\- ¿A sí? - dijo desinteresadamente.

\- Si, el Marqués de Sade era un verdadero genio.

Y Elsa vio como sus ojos brillaban aún más al decir algo que le gustaba. Río por lo bajo, "A la mierda mis planes"

\- ¿Cuál leíste nuevamente? A mí en lo personal me gusta mucho, "Diálogo entre un sacerdote y un moribundo"

Anna sonrió más ampliamente.

\- Uno de mis favoritos, pero leí "Justine"

Elsa se estremeció. - "Los infortunios de la virtud"

Anna corrió un dedo sobre la boca de su taza. - Solo pocos pueden inducir a tal grado su imaginación para que tú mismo te sumerjas en su propio mundo.

\- Pero el hombre era un depravado.

\- ¿A poco no deseás tenerlo en frente para preguntarle cuánto de lo que escribió, hizo?. - dijo Anna mientras hacía gestos exagerados con las manos.

\- ¿Sinceramente? - Elsa preguntó, para obtener una afirmación de Anna. - No quisiera saberlo.

\- ohh... Por favor. - dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, Elsa al fin había conseguido lo que quería, así que se encogió de hombros. - Haber, ¿Si pudieras hablar con alguien muerto con quién te gustaría hablar?

\- ¿Escritor o puede ser cualquiera?

\- Cualquiera.

Elsa lo pensó unos segundos. - No sé... Judas Iscariote.

Anna sonrió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que Elsa continuará.

\- Solo para saber cómo se siente ser el traidor más conocido de la historia.

\- ¿Sabes que no traicionó a Jesús?

Elsa le dió una mirada extrañada.

\- Hay un libro, lo leí hace algún tiempo, es de un amigo, se llama "El evangelio según Judas Iscariote".

\- Ajam...

\- En el hablan sobre que Judas es el único que verdaderamente amo tanto a Jesús, que siguió su plan, quedando como el malo.

\- ¿Como?

\- Si Judas no hubiera traicionado a Jesús, el no hubiera muerto por nuestros pecados, así que lo hizo por amor a el, y se suicidó después por qué no podía vivir sin el.

Elsa lo pensó unos segundos. - Tiene sentido si lo piensas lo suficiente.

\- ¿Y cual es el libro que empezaste a leer?

Elsa sonrió, Anna no podía quedarse con la duda. - La rebelión de lucifer.

-¿Y qué tal?

\- No pude avanzar mucho. - dijo Elsa mientras tomaba un trago de su café. - Me voy por las ramas, no puedo concentrarme mucho en el.

Anna asintió.

Todas sus salidas eran parecidas, si no hablaban de libros, solo hablaban de los temas más bizarros que se les ocurrían.

Una semana antes de entrar nuevamente a la universidad fueron a ver una película, era la continuación de una saga de terror, las primeras dos fueron muy impactantes y de ella se desprendieron otras. Tuvo que casi rogarle a Anna para que fueran a verla, era la función de la medianoche para aquellos que verdaderamente les gusta lo terrorífico, Elsa en lo personal no le gustaba tanto, pero esa saga en lo particular le llamo mucho la atención.

\- Vamos, no será tan malo.

\- Elsa a mí no me gustan las películas de terror.

\- Solo es una película.

Anna se alejó de Elsa y vio la cartelera.

\- Mira, está la nueva película de Marvel. - dijo Anna señalado la información de la película. - Y no tarda mucho en empezar.

\- Anna, en serio quiero ver esa película.

Elsa vio como Anna hacía una mueca y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que nació en sus labios, aunque llevaban relativamente poco tiempo de estar saliendo, ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo va a ceder.

\- Está bien.

Compraron las entradas y fueron a comer algo en lo que comenzaba la película. En ese tiempo Elsa le explicó a Anna la continuidad de la película, mientras veía como no estaba muy cómoda con el tema, pero podía decir que lo intentaba.

Al ir entrando a la sala, vio que casi no había personas, volteó a ver a Anna y vio que ella también se percató de ello. Se sentaron en sus asientos y vio cómo conforme apagaban las luces Anna se ponía cada vez más rígida.

En lo poco que llevaba de empezar a tratarla, nunca la había visto nerviosa a ese punto, tenía sus manos agarradas a los portavasos, y parecía que quería hacerse uno con el asiento. En realidad la película no estaba siendo lo que esperaba, las partes de "terror" eran muy malas, pero Anna parecía aterrada. En un gesto para confortarla puso su mano sobre la de Anna, vio como con la acción salto en su asiento, y volteó a verla.

Anna veía en la obscuridad de la sala de cine a Elsa, su mano sentía la suavidad de la palma de Elsa. Cerró los ojos, odiaba las películas de terror, tenía suficiente con su propia mierda como para ver la de los demás, pero Elsa parecía muy emocionada con ella.

El resto de la película la pasaron con las manos unidas, Anna hizo lo mejor que podía para no gritar, y Elsa estaba encantada de ver otra faceta de Anna.

Salieron del cine y la plaza estaba desierta, y el camino a el estacionamiento indicado para que las personas no se desviaran. Al llegar a el estacionamiento, el único auto que quedaba era la camioneta de Anna, ambas seguían con las manos unidas. Anna abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera Elsa, está subió, y vio cómo Anna antes de subir encendía un cigarro.

Al estar las dos adentro de la camioneta, Elsa vio que las manos de Anna temblaban demasiado.

\- No sabía que te ponías tan mal con las películas de terror.

Anna dió una calada a su cigarro, pero está fue demasiado larga, dejando casi la mitad del cigarrillo prendido.

\- No me gustan, por eso no las veo.

\- ¿Por qué no te gustan?

Anna tiro la colilla lejos, mientras respiró hondo, saco otro cigarro y lo encendió.

\- Cuando vivía con mi mamá, ella veía mucho esas películas, solía verlas con ella, pero desde siempre me e asustado mucho con ellas, y mi mamá decía que en eso me parecía a mi padre.

Elsa la miro, Anna fregaba su pulgar en contra de sus anillos, mientras que el cigarro en su boca se consumía.

\- ¿Y?

Anna endureció la mirada. - Me molestaba mucho que dijiera eso.

-¿Porque?

\- Mi padre dejo a mi mamá sola conmigo.

Elsa calló en silencio, no sabiendo que decir, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. - ¿Tal vez, murió y no te lo dijo?

Anna volteó a ver a Elsa, y su mirada era dolida. - La muerte nunca a sido una disculpa.

Anna encendió la camioneta y salió de la plaza. En el camino a la casa de Elsa, está trataba de pensar en cómo remediar su paso en falso.

Anna estacionó en la entrada de la casa de Elsa, pero Elsa no quería dejar las cosas así.

\- ¿Que hacía tu mamá para que ya no tuvieras miedo?

Y Elsa vio como por fin, Anna cambiaba su mirada y también sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de las que conocía, seguía siendo triste.

\- Me dejaba dormir con ella.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Anna volteó a verla y Elsa cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintió sus cara arder.

\- Digo solo dormir, no otra cosa.

Anna río, mientras sus mejillas también se pintaban de rojo.

\- Sería muy bonito y te lo agradecería mucho.

Ambas bajaron de la camioneta y entraron en la casa, afortunadamente los padres de Elsa estaban fuera durante unos días por negocios, así que pudieron entrar sin problemas.

Elsa guío a Anna a su habitación, la habitación de Elsa era bastante grande, tenía una cama tamaño King Size, un librero pegado a la pared que llegaba al techo lleno, a un costado de la cama, un escritorio con su computadora junto a él librero, frente a la cama una televisión empotrada a la pared, y a cada lado de la televisión unas puertas, una que conducía al armario y otra al baño, todo en acabados rústicos.

Elsa cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio a Anna parada enmedio de su habitación, jamás había invitado a alguien a su habitación, y siempre pensó que cuando lo hiciera se sentiría invadida, pero no era el caso, se sentía en una extraña paz.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo, o ya quieres acostarte?

Anna le dió una sonrisa burlona, mientras Elsa sentía sus mejillas arder nuevamente.

\- No lo decía en ese sentido.

\- Ya lo sé, solo me gusta molestarte.

Elsa tomo sus mejillas entre sus dedos y las apretó, mientras escuchaba las risas de Anna.

\- ¡Era broma! ¡Una bromita!

Elsa la soltó mientras veía como Anna se sobaba sus mejillas.

\- ¿Entonces? - dijo Elsa.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Quieres...- Elsa no termino la pregunta al ver la cara de Anna, tenía esa sonrisa burlona y en los ojos esa chispa que le encantaba. - No lo voy a decir de nuevo.

Anna se carcajeo. - La verdad me gustaría ya dormir, estoy muy cansada.

Elsa asintió, fue a su ropero y saco un par de pijamas, y unas se las dió a Anna.

\- Yo me voy a cambiar en el baño. - dijo señalando una puerta.

\- Está bien.

Elsa entró al baño, se quitó su ropa y se puso su pijama rápidamente, quería estar cerca de Anna lo antes posible.

Al abrir la puerta, la vio. Estaba de costado, podía ver cómo se estaba quitando su vestido y lo dejaba caer al suelo, sintió sus manos sudar, su garganta secarse, vio como tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería en colores verdes, las prendas con encaje solo hacían embellecer su fina figura, vio como le dió la espalda, aunque no completamente vio sus tatuajes de la espalda y sin esperarlo vio como se empinó, se relamio los labios al ver el corazón que formaban sus nalgas al estar en esa posición, duró unos segundos en esa posición quitándose sus medias. Al estar otra vez erguida, se puso los pantalones, quitando la vista de sus piernas ahora ocultas, vio que su abdomen estaba cubierto con una venda, pero su atención fue robada al ver que sus manos en su espalda desabrochando su brasier, y por unos segundos su vista fue maravillada por los pequeños pero hermosos senos de Anna y maldijo la prenda que hizo que ya no pudiera verlos.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Salió de mente al oír a Anna, hizo uso de todo su capacidad mental para responder con coherencia.

\- Solo quería saber si ya terminaste.

Anna la miro y sonrió. - Si no te preocupes, ya terminé.

Elsa salió del baño y camino directo a su cama, sin esperar nada se acostó. Anna le pareció extraño la actitud de Elsa, "Seguro solo está en mi cabeza", Anna estaba muy nerviosa, Elsa le gustaba mucho, pero nunca habían tocado el tema de las preferencias sexuales, así que no quería arruinar las cosas con su "mierdas".

Anna se acostó en el otro lado de la cama, tener sus emociones bajo control y no hacer nada de lo que se podría arrepentir estaba siendo un verdadero reto, así que para hacerlo más fácil se dió la vuelta dandole la espalda a Elsa.

Elsa veía la espalda de Anna, y gracias a que la pijama le quedaba grande a Anna, podía ver parte de la espalda de Anna, y lo vio "Astrid", estaba escrito en cursivas, y lo poco que alcanzaba a ver, parecía que el nombre estaba en un altar en su espalda, y un extraño sentimiento nació en su estómago, y sin poder evitarlo paso sus dedos por las letras.

Anna se estremeció con el toque de Elsa.

\- ¿Por que Astrid?

\- Es el nombre de mi mamá.

El sentimiento de su estómago desapareció. Y no supo que lo llevó a ello, pero beso la espalda de Anna. Con sus labios encontrá de la piel de Anna, pudo escuchar perfectamente el suspiro que escapó de Anna.

\- Me gustas Elsa. - dijo como si contará un secreto.

\- También me gustas Anna.

Anna se dió la vuelta y vio los zafiros que tenía Elsa por ojos, y sin más unió sus labios con los de ella, en esa bella noche de verano.


	3. Colores

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Les recomiendo mucho, y les pido, escuchen "Colores - Ska-p"

Capitulo III Colores.

Elsa despertó temprano, la noche anterior fue como un sueño, Anna seguía dormida, su cabello cobrizo estaba enredado y desafiaba las leyes de la física. Su rostro tenía esa paz que dudaba que fuera posible, un ligero hilo de babá caía de la comisura de sus labios... Esos labios, se tocó los suyos por autoreflejo, eran tan suaves, tan apetecibles.

\- Si sigues mirándome de esa manera me harás un agujero en la cabeza.

Elsa casi cayó de la cama por el susto, Anna abrió los ojos y se estiró para que sus articulaciones tomaran nuevamente su lugar.

\- ¡Podrías haberme dicho que ya estabas despierta

Anna tapó su boca al bostezar. - Acabó de hacerlo.

Elsa vio como Anna se tallaba sus ojos, y la volteó a ver.

\- Buenos días. - dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa.

Elsa sin ser completamente consciente de ello, deseo poder despertar así más veces.

\- Buenos días, ¿Como dormiste?

\- Bien, muchas gracias ¿ y tu?

\- Igual bien, ¿Quieres desayunar?

\- Me parece bien.

Ambas se levantaron y Elsa se retiro de la habitación, fue a su cocina, ella no sabia nada sobre cocinar, así que solo preparo un par de sándwiches, dos tazas de café y dos tazones de cereal. Anna no tardo mucho en bajar, iba vestida con su ropa del día anterior, y se sentó a un lado de Elsa.

Por una extraña razón Elsa empezó a sentirse nerviosa, aunque en ese momento se sentía muy feliz de gustarle a alguien como lo era Anna, inteligente, bonita, y un millón de cosas por las que le gustaba, aun estaba la cosa de que ella no se consideraba bisexual, ni mucho menos lesbiana, las pocas o muchas relaciones que había tenido fueron hombres, aunque ahora que lo pensaba sus relaciones siempre fueron muy raras, no se sentía bien estando con ellos, cuando estuvo en ellas siempre fue por insistencia de sus amigas, y fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Anna.

\- Un centavo por tus pensamientos. - dijo enseñándole una moneda entre sus manos.

Elsa la vio, a pesar que quería sonreír por la ocurrencia de Anna no podía.

\- Anna, ¿Tu eres lesbiana?

Anna dejo a medio camino la cuchara que estaba viajando a su boca, viendo a Elsa poniéndola nerviosa.

\- Ya sabes, tu eres mujer al igual que yo. - dijo Elsa señalándose a si misma y a Anna.

\- Espera, ¿Eres mujer?

Elsa se permitió quedarse unos en shock antes que golpeara el brazo de Anna. Y escucho la risa de Anna, mientras esta se sobaba el brazo.

\- Es enserio.

\- Si, lo soy.

Elsa seguía un poco molesta por la actitud de Anna, pero eso hacia que dejara de estar nerviosa por lo que estaba apunto de preguntar.

\- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaban las mujeres?

Anna movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratara de recordar. - No se, supongo que cuando era niña, digo cuando entre a la secundaria todas estaban locas por tener novio y todo eso, pero yo no, en ese tiempo yo me juntaba con algunas personas del barrio que eran mayores que yo, y había una joven que me llamo mucho la atención.

Elsa esperaba que Anna continuara pero esta solo tomo un trago de su café y tenía la mirada enfrente como si no estuvieran teniendo una plática.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y, ¿Que?

\- ¿Que paso con esa joven?

\- ¿En serio quieres tener una plática sobre nuestros antiguos intereses amorosos?

Elsa lo pensó unos segundos, y realmente no quería tener esa plática con Anna, solo de pensar verla con otra persona, hacia que le doliera el estómago. Así que negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso pensé, a todo esto ¿Por que ahora te nació la curiosidad de saber mis preferencias sexuales?

\- Es que lo que pasa... es que... - Elsa volteo a ver a Anna y ella no la estaba presionando para decirlo, solo estaba ahí viéndola, esperando saber lo que le molestaba. Así que dio un suspiro, buscando tranquilizarse. - No se si estoy lista para decirle al mundo que tengo novia.

Anna enseguida se enrojeció, y empezó a tartamudear de la nada, también hacia movimientos con las manos señalándose a si misma y a Elsa. - ¿No.. Nov...viia... Novia?

\- Yo pensé...que...- Elsa sentía que le habían arrancado el corazón y se lo estaban estrujando "Soy una gran idiota"

Anna vio el dolor en los ojos de Elsa, así que tenia que hablar rápido o terminaría perdiendo algo que podría ser increíble.

\- Si, osea, carajo... - Elsa vio como Anna estaba poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa. - Elsa, me gustas mucho, y la verdad es que... nunca he tenido novia, ni se lo he pedido a nadie, casi siempre he tenido relaciones sin compromiso, yo no sabia como querías que tomara lo de ayer, y pase gran parte de la noche pensando en como pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Elsa escucho todo lo que dijo, de inmediato el dolor de su corazón paraba y era sustituido por una cálida sensación. Aunque también le dio miedo el poder que tenia Anna sobre ella y como con simples acciones la hacia sentir.

\- Anna, si me gustaría ser tu novia. - Vio como una gran sonrisa nacía en el rostro de Anna. - Pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- No se si estoy lista para una relación de este tipo en estos momentos.

Anna agacho la mirada. Elsa antes que Anna se hiciera una idea errónea tomo su mano con la suya.

\- Solo dame un poco de tiempo, necesito pensar ¿si? - Anna no contesto nada. - ¿Por favor?

Anna asintió con la cabeza. - Creo que lo mejor es que me valla.

\- No, Anna, espera...

\- Elsa, solo te estoy dando el tiempo que necesitas, antes que nada soy tu amiga. - Dijo Anna sonriendo, pero Elsa noto que era mas una sonrisa por compromiso que otra cosa.

\- ¿Cuando te veré de nuevo?

Anna sonrió. - En la escuela, ¿Te parece?

Elsa asintió, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero pensó que seria lo mejor.

Anna se fue de la casa, y casi de inmediato, Elsa se dio cuenta que seria una semana muy larga.

(-Salto De Tiempo-)

Como había predicho, la semana se le hizo eterna a Elsa, su tío le llamo la atención un par de veces a lo largo de la semana por estar distraída. Casi cada minuto de su día, trataba de saber cómo sus padres reaccionarian a una noticia así, también cómo sería conseguir empleo, ella sabía que la sociedad se da los aires de tolerante e inclusivo, pero sabía que no es así completamente, aún hay mucho odio y discriminación hacia las personas diferentes, y también es conciente que aún hay personas a las que no les gusta que sus trabajadores sean homosexuales. Pero la semana en la que no vio a Anna, se dió cuenta de lo indispensable que se había vuelto para ella, extrañaba mucho sus salidas, sus detalles, sus pláticas, sus mensajes, su todo. Tal vez era un poco apresurado decir aquello, pero por ella estaba dispuesta a la lucha que significaba estar a su lado.

Elsa tenía clases por la tarde, después de estar en la mañana con su tío Fergus, se encaminó a la universidad, ya ansiaba ver a Anna, no sabía ni que le iba a decir, solo sabía que no podía dejar pasar un solo segundo más sin ella.

Ambas tenían las mismas clases, sin desearlo completamente, estaba más temprano que de costumbre afuera de su salón de clases, y saludo a sus compañeros viejos, esperando verla nuevamente, pero antes que se diera cuenta, la primera clase había terminado y Anna no daba señales de aparecer. Saco su celular para ver si la había llamado y no lo había escuchado, pero no, ni siquiera un mensaje. Vio alrededor, tampoco estaban con los que se juntaba regularmente. Un suspiro se llevó sus pensamientos.

\- La tocada se está poniendo buena.

Escuchó a uno de sus compañeros comentar, cada año la universidad da permiso de hacer una tocada para los jóvenes de nuevo ingreso, aunque la mayoría de las veces la disfrutan más los grados superiores que a los que va dirigida. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, "Y si Anna esta en la tocada".

Tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, su universidad era una de las universidades más grandes del país, y la facultad de derecho era la más grande de ella, así que pasar por los edificios para llegar a la cancha de fútbol americano donde se estaba haciendo la tocada le llevo más tiempo del que esperaba, desde lejos oía a las personas, los gritos, la euforia, la música.

Al irse acercando los alumnos empezaban a verse más, algunos tomando, otros tantos fumando, otros simplemente bailando como si no les importara un carajo que podían ser la burla.

Ella tomo las correas de su mochila y avanzó entre la gente, pedía una disculpa cada tanto, casi todos le sonreían y se volteaban para seguir en su propio mundo.

No tardó mucho en ver a sus compañeros, estaban parados a un par de metros del escenario improvisado, estaban pasándose una botella y bebiendo de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no vio a Anna con ellos.

Estaba por dirigirse nuevamente a su salón cuando vio a dirección del escenario, justo enfrente estaban un grupo de jóvenes bailando.

(Por favor, escuchen en este momento, la canción "colores - Ska-p"

Mientras la música sonaba, los jóvenes se aventaban uno contra el otro, y en medio de todos esos cuerpos chocando la vio.

Iba vestida con una falda escocesa roja, medias de red y un playera de tirantes. Estaba sonriendo, y aunque no la podía escuchar, podía verla cantando a todo pulmón, se veía eufórica, su rostro tenía una suave capa de sudor mientras saltaba cual niña.

-¡Amale, Amala, levanta la multicolor, viva la diversidad! -

En un segundo Anna, dejo de saltar y volteó el rostro hacia ella, su sonrisa se ensanchó, sus pómulos se marcaron como solo ellos podían hacerlo, y se fue acercando a ella, todos abrían paso para que pasará, nadie se metió en su camino. Al estar justo enfrente de ella todas las dudas murieron, aunque no sabía que decir, la besó.

La besó, por qué seguramente sería difícil, la besó por qué tenía miedo, la besó por qué no sabía que iba a pasar, pero sobretodo la besó porque en ese momento pareció que no podía vivir otro momento sin sentir sus labios.


	4. Candy

Gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo esta historia

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

La canción de esta semana, espero no les incomode, pero es la que me pareció mas conveniente.

"Plan B - Candy"

Capitulo IV. Candy.

La relación que tenían ambas era complicada, por decir algo. Casi nadie sabia que ambas salían, solo sus amigos mas cercanos, aunque no era de sorprenderse, pues en la vida universitaria de la mayoría de las personas solo intentaban salir adelante con sus estudios.Casi nadie ponía atención al hecho que ambas se comenzaron a sentarse juntas, cuando antes Elsa se sentaba en los lugares de enfrente, mientras que Anna se sentaba casi siempre en la parte trasera, pero ahora se sentaban ambas justo enmedio del salón.

Había pasado casi un mes que habían empezado a salir, Elsa caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su salón, desde lejos la vio, estaba recargada en contra del barandal del edificio, se veía fantástica, ese día tenían una exposición, por lo tanto tenían que presentarse formales, ella misma iba vestida con falda negra, camisa blanca y saco azul, con zapatillas negras, pero Anna a diferencia suya llevaba puesto un pantalón gris, con un sacó del mismo color y camisa negra. Mientras más se acercaba, más esperaba llamar su atención para que la viera con esa mirada, como si ella fuera la persona más importante del mundo. Pero al estar a pocos metros de distancia, vio que no estaba sola, una mujer, de cabellera castaña, bastante bonita a la vista, estaba enfrente de Anna. Elsa sintió como los pies se le hacían de plomo, como la garganta se le seco, y en su estómago había una revolución.

Y Anna parecía poner toda su atención en ella, dejándola en segundo plano, solo cuando estuvo justo enfrente de Anna pudo tener su atención.

\- Hola, ¿Como está mi copito?

Anna al decir ello trato de darle un beso a Elsa, pero Elsa desvío el rostro para que el beso cayera en su mejilla. Anna al alejarse la vio con extrañeza y un poco dolida a decir verdad.

Elsa tomo el brazo de Anna y la jalo en contra suyo, viendo con frialdad a la castaña que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Quien es tu amiga? - Su tono y rostro libre de cualquier expresión, hizo que un gran escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Anna.

\- Elsa, ella es Bella. - Dijo Anna señalando a la castaña con su mano. - Bella, ella es Elsa mi novia.

Bella trato de disfrazar su incomodidad con una sonrisa bastante forzada, pues Elsa la miraba con bastante superioridad al decir Anna la palabra "novia".

\- ¿Y que estaban platicando?

\- Ahhh... Bella, me estaba comentando que hoy un grupo de amigos de la preparatoria se iban a juntar para ir a el "Stop" a tomar algo.

\- Ahhhhh... ¿Y vas a ir? - por el tono usado, Elsa se refería a que la mejor respuesta que podía dar era una negativa, pero Anna no pareció tomar la indirecta.

\- Es lo que te iba a preguntar, si queri...

Elsa vio que su profesor llegó y dejo a Anna con la palabra en la boca, entrando en el salón.

A Anna le extrañó la actitud de Elsa.

\- Te veo allá. - le dijo a Bella.

\- Está bien.

Anna entro al salón solo para ver qué los lugares alrededor de Elsa estaban ocupados. Anna se acercó a uno de sus compañeros que estaba a un lado de Elsa.

\- Oye, ¿no se si me puedas ceder el asiento para estar junto a Elsa? Por favor.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de levantarse, Elsa tomo su brazo he impidió que se levantará.

\- No hace falta, hay un lugar atrás que se siente allá.

Anna sintió como la actitud de Elsa le hacia mella en su corazón, sin querer desvío la mirada y se sentó hasta el fondo del salón.

El profesor dió una leve cátedra sobre las jurisprudencias, después de ello Elsa y Anna se levantaron de sus asientos, y dieron una explicación más detallada de ellas, pero aunque ellas no lo notarán todos en el salón se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien, las dos estaban lo más alejadas una de la otra que el salón les permitía, y aunque su explicación fue muy buena, que Anna tratará que ella y Elsa tuvieran un diálogo y Elsa simplemente cambiará de tema ignorandola, no fue buen visto por sus compañeros ni por su profesor. Ambas cuando acabaron y se sentaron, el profesor agradeció y les dió permiso a sus alumnos de retirarse.

Elsa prácticamente corrió fuera del salón, no tenía ni idea de que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo, solo sabía que en ese momento, estaba enojada con Anna, y no quería ni verla.

Anna corrió tras de Elsa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su brazo está corrió aún más rápido entre la gente, escapándose. Anna suspiró, lo que menos quería era molestar a Elsa, así que solo agachó la mirada y decidió irse, pasaron frente de ella sus compañeros con los que le gustaba estar, estos la invitaron a tomar, ella no necesitó mucho para aceptar e irse con ellos.

Elsa aunque no lo aceptará ni para ella misma, esperaba ver llegar a Anna, pero supo que no entraría al no ver a su grupo de amigos tampoco llegar. Suspiró y entro al salón, durante la hora que estuvo en clase, Elsa no pudo ni siquiera poner un poco de atención, todo lo que pensaba era Anna, 'Anna podría estar besándose con otra', 'Anna podría estar con otra', 'Posiblemente ya esté teniendo sexo con otra', 'Nosotras no hemos tenido nada más que besos, de seguro ya fue a buscar a alguna zorra que le haga el favor'... Y miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza cada una peor que la anterior y sin saberlo estaba apunto de llorar. Pidió permiso para retirarse y al ser la primera vez que lo hacía el profesor lo concedió sin más.

Estaba apunto de irse a su casa, acostarse y tratar que unas horas de sueño se llevarán con ellas la imágenes de Anna con otras mujeres que no eran ella, pero no quería dejar las cosas así, no conocía tanto a Anna, pero quería tener fe en que ella no le haría algo así. Camino fuera de la universidad, a la calle siguiente, en medio de unas casas, estaba lo que buscaba, por fuera solo era una puerta que estaba cuidada por un hombre calvo de piel morena, trato de caminar hacia adentro, pero él hombre la detuvo.

\- Tu identificación, y abre tu mochila.

Elsa a regañadientes sacó su credencial, y abrió su bolsa para que el hombre viera su contenido, al ver que no traía nada aparte de sus libros la dejo pasar, camino por un pasillo obscuro y empezó a oír la música y el ajetreo de los universitarios enbrutecidos, al llegar al final del pasillo había unas escaleras que llebaban a un piso abajo, ella se debatió internamente si tomar el barandal sucio o arriesgarse a caer por las escaleras. Suspiro, y bajo con el mayor cuidado que su equilibrio le permitía, al llegar a el "Bar" dió una mirada alrededor, su sentido del olfato fue asaltado por el olor a cerveza y cigarro, por supuesto que estaba prohibido fumar dentro de los establecimientos pero era algo que a los universitarios promedio no les importaba, su vista fue invadida por los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres restregarse uno contra el otro, la música que sonaba no era de su agrado por lo mismo, pero al ser de las cosas más escuchadas poco podía hacer, las mesas con banquillos altos esparcidos a lo largo, la mayoría ocupadas por hombres y mujeres que se divertían, el reducido paso estaba ocupado por aquellos que gustaban de bailar y algunos que no tenían la fortuna de tener una mesa. La mayoría tomaba cerveza directo del envase de litro y doscientos, de la cerveza popular. Vio si con la mirada podía encontrar a Anna, o en su defecto a Bella, al no poder ver por todos en el bar camino hacia toda la masa de gente.

(Por favor, pongan la canción de "Candy - Plan B")

Al llegar al fondo del bar, la vio. Estaba de espaldas a ella, su caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, tenía un ritmo que hacía que su corazón se acelerará, cada movimiento era bien recibido por su vista, su trasero se movía como si la invitará a acercarse y tomarlo, reclamarlo como de su propiedad. Solo cuando acabó la canción, se permitió ver qué su cabello ya estaba despeinado y su sacó había sido sacado, su camisa se pegaba a ella abrazando su torso, su rostro rojo ya sea por lo embriagada que estaba o por el ejercicio que había hecho, la vio caminar, apenas logrando no caerse, hacia una mesa, en la parte de abajo de la mesa descansaban dos cajas de cartón, ella sabía que cada caja había tenido adentro doce cervezas, pero al estar estás descubiertas se dió cuenta que las venticuatro ya estaban vacías, sobre la mesa otra caja estaba en camino a desaparecer, vio a Anna tomar una de las botellas, y con ayuda de uno de sus anillos la destapó, y sin más ceremonia le tomo, de un trago casi logro bajar la mitad del contenido. Cuando dejó la botella en la mesa volteo la mirada hacia ella, sonrió tontamente, con rapidez y tropezando con sus propios pies se acercó a ella, al estar frente a ella termino cayendo en sus brazos al intentar que no cayera al suelo.

\- Copitosh, ¿Shigesh enojdag congmigo?(Copito ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?)

Elsa apenas y pudo entender lo que quería decir, pero a diferencia del tono regularmente alegre de Anna, ahora la había escuchado dolida, casi al punto de querer llorar.

\- No, no solesito, ya no estoy enojada contigo. - dijo pasando su brazo por su espalda y acercándola a ella. - Pero es hora de irnos.

De repente empezó a escucharse la canción que la vio bailar.

\- Bilash congmigsho (Baila conmigo)

Y antes que pudiera decir algo Anna se dió la vuelta, y empezó restregar su humanidad en contra de ella, bajaba y subía, su trasero no dejaba de moverse, Elsa sentía como el contacto le quemaba, sin poder evitarlo puso sus manos en sus nalgas después las deslizó por sus caderas y las tomo acercándola más a ella.

Cuando la canción acabo casi todo el bar las veía, algunos más discretos que otros, pero las miradas estaban puestas en ellas. Tomo la mochila de Anna y la colgó en su hombro, tomo a Anna del brazo y la arrastró fuera, Anna en realidad no hizo nada de esfuerzo por quedarse, en la nebulosa que era su cerebro solo sabía que Elsa estaba a su lado.

Salieron del bar, y Elsa saco su teléfono para llamar a el chófer de su padre, pero justo estaba apunto de hacerlo Anna comenzó a caminar rumbo a la universidad, apenas pudo ponerse a caminar junto a ella para que está no cayera en la acera.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- Traigggo mic chamijonetash. (Traigo mi camioneta)

\- ¡Estás loca! No puedes conducir así.

\- Tug shi (Tu si)

Elsa paro en seco, pocas eran las veces que había conducido, si tenía su permiso, pero realmente nunca había manejado en la ciudad.

\- Anna no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Eshta bien, tug vegte cong tu shofer, yog veo quieng me llevash (Está bien, tu vete con tu chófer, yo veo quien me lleva)

Aunque las palabras dichas por Anna solo eran para dar su punto, hicieron enojar a Elsa. Al punto que tomo a Anna del brazo, y empezó a caminar rápido al estacionamiento de la universidad, los cuidadores no se atrevieron a detenerla, al llegar a la camioneta, metió su mano en el bolsillo de Anna para sacar las llaves, su enojo no le permitió sentir la suavidad de la piel de Anna, abrió la puerta del copiloto y aventó a Anna en el asiento, luego corrió al lado del piloto y subió.

Volteó a ver Anna para comprobar que tuviera el cinturón puesto, pero ella solo estaba viéndola. Suspiro y se estiró alcanzando el cinturón, al tratar de abrocharlo, se resbaló callendo sobre Anna.

\- Tragviesha (Traviesa). - El intento de tono seductor hubiera hecho efecto, si el enojo de Elsa no fuera ya una migraña.

Respiró para tranquilizarse, y al encender la camioneta, se dió cuenta que no podía llevar a Anna a su casa, sus padres estaban en casa y viendo que Anna borracha era un poco inquieta, se dió cuenta que tendría dar explicaciones que aún no quería dar.

\- ¿Donde esta tu casa?

La mirada sugestiva de Anna, no hizo nada más que hacer su dolor de cabeza más punzante. Pero Anna saco su celular y con un par de toques se lo enseño a Elsa, la ruta rumbo a la casa marcada para que Elsa no se perdiera. Elsa arrancó y no podía pasar en alto que Anna solo la veía a ella, esa mirada que tanto le gustaba. "Estoy enojada con ella" se repitió una y otra vez, para que la mirada no hiciera el efecto que Anna esperaba.

Al llegar a la dirección marcada, Elsa la vio con un poco de sorpresa, era de un solo piso, bastante bonita a la vista y cuidada. Anna bajo tropezando y se metió a la casa sin cerrar la puerta tras de ella para que Elsa entrará.

Elsa suspiro, no podía dejar sola a Anna en el estado en el que estaba. Mando un mensaje a sus padres para avisar que se quedaría con una amiga, para que no se preocuparan.

Al entrar, se permitió ver el interior de la casa, los muebles bien distribuidos hacían juego con las paredes, una pequeña sala con dos asientos de piel, una televisión estaba empotrada en la pared, y una mesa ratonera de madera en el centro, junto a la sala la cocina que constaba de una estufa, el refrigerador y un par de estantes, y un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas.

Anna salió de una puerta que creyó era el baño, ella sonrió y trato de acercarse a Elsa para tener un beso, pero Elsa al ver sus intenciones.

\- ¡A dormir!

\- Pego... (Pero)

\- ¡Anna, a dormir!

Anna agachó la cabeza, y con los pies arrastrando se dirigió a la otra puerta y entro. Elsa se quedó unos minutos parada esperando que cuando fuera hacia ella, ya estuviera lista para dormir. Elsa camino hacia la recamara y vio que solo había un par de burós a los lados de la cama King Size, un tocador con espejo y un ropero, Anna ya estaba acostada en un extremo de la cama hecha bolita, dandole la espalda pero dejándole suficiente espacio para que se acostará, Elsa se quitó su ropa y solo quedando en bragas se acostó, dandole la espalda a Anna.

Tratando de dormir, sintió como Anna la rodeó con su brazo, estaba a punto de protestar cuando escucho un sollozo.

\- Lo siento.

Elsa se dió la vuelta para hacerle frente a Anna, solo para ver sus ojos cristalinos y rojos, y su labio inferior temblaba.

\- Elsa, por favor perdóname.

Si Elsa no la hubiera perdonado con la primera vez, definitivamente lo hubiera hecho con la segunda vez.

Suspiro, y acercó a Anna a su pecho.

\- Esta bien, mañana hablamos.

\- Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿Verdad?

Elsa río un poco, más por alivio que por otra cosa. - Si Anna, yo también te quiero mucho.

Sintió como Anna suspiro con alivio. Y la abrazo aun más fuerte.

Anna alzó la mirada, y sin evitarlo beso a Elsa. Fue lento, tratando de hacele saber lo que sentía.

\- Hasta mañana, copito.

\- Hasta mañana, Solesito.


	5. Camina

Gracias Por El Apoyo. Y debo decir que dentro de una semana entro al escuela nuevamente, asi que no sé si tendré de escribir tan constante como he tratado de hacerlo, espero me comprendan.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Por favor, escuchen "Camina - Ambkor"

Capitulo V. Camina.

Elsa despertó, su reloj natural no le dejo seguir durmiendo, en cuanto abrió los ojos sus ojos fueron invadidos por una imagen desde su punto de vista, "Maravillosa".

Anna estaba desnuda frente suyo, con la ayuda de una toalla se secaba su cuerpo, con lentitud dejo que sus ojos recorrieran toda la piel de Anna. Sus piernas bien torneadas por ejercicio, sus caderas ligeramente anchas solo lo suficiente para estar al par de su esbelto cuerpo, y aunque antes había oído la oración "Como me la quiero coger" no la entendía completamente, más como mujer que satisfacción tendría en meter sus dedos en una mujer, pero ahora con un cuerpo tan bonito como el de Anna, una maravilla genética a decir verdad, no sabía cómo lo sentiría pero en definitiva quería tener ese cuerpo debajo suyo, quería tenerlo mientras la hacia suya, quería tenerlo mientras que se retorcía de placer.

Pero su vista exigió ir más allá, y justo donde comenzaban sus tatuajes, pudo ver lo que había debajo de la venda que vio la primera vez, era una cicatriz que cubría desde el inicio de su costillar hasta la cadera, de ancho desde el ombligo y se perdía en la espalda, se veía como si su piel hubiera sido quemada y después esparcida a lo largo, y aunque encima de ella había un tatuaje de una enredadera de rosas rojas, aún así lo veía.

Su curiosidad se llevó con ella su vergüenza, sin tener ningún tipo de temor se acercó a Anna, está se trató de cubrir la cicatriz con su toalla, y eso respondió una de las preguntas de Elsa "Te da vergüenza, ¿Verdad?", Pues ella misma, si alguien se acercara mientras se está vistiendo, ella se cubriría su pecho y sexo, pero en cambio Anna lo dejaba al descubierto mientras se cubría ese lugar.

\- ¿Como te lo hiciste? - Ya aunque ella no era quien para exigir respuesta, el tono usado por Elsa no dejaba lugar para no responder.

\- No me gusta hablar de eso.

\- Soy tu novia, debemos poder hablar de todo.

\- Ahhh... Ahora si somos novias. - dijo Anna con tono molesto. - Ayer cuando te quise hablar y besar pareció que se te olvidó.

\- Anna no presiones. - el tono era de advertencia.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y Anna fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

\- Si me dices por qué estabas enojada ayer, yo te digo como me la hice. - Anna estiró su meñique para que Elsa lo tomara. - ¿Trato?

Elsa tomo su meñique con el propio. - Trató.

Anna empezó a buscar entre sus cajones ropa para vestirse. - Métete a bañar, yo te busco ropa que te pueda quedar.

Elsa quiso hacer lo que le decía Anna, pero nuevamente se vio pérdida en la piel de Anna.

\- Puedes tocar si quieres. - Escuchó decir a Anna y sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo, así que corrió al baño.

Elsa tomo su baño más rápido que de costumbre, si había algo que podía hacer que hiciera las cosas más rápido era su curiosidad, si no sabía algo que le interesaba podía llegar a pasar semanas sin descanso buscando respuestas.

Al entrar a la habitación, encontró una muda de ropa, se sorprendió un poco pues todo era ropa nueva, pero después recordó que Anna le llegó a comentar que siempre es mejor estar prevenida.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, recordó el por qué estaba enojada, ahora que lo pensaba se sentía mal de su actitud, y para colmo tenía que hablarlo con Anna. En su frustración pego su frente en contra de la puerta, tenía planeado quedarse ahí un par de años, mientras Anna se olvidaba de ella, pero su olfato fue cautivado por un aroma exquisito, que tuvo que pasar saliva, pues estaba babeando.

Salió del cuarto, y casi cae corriendo hacia la cocina, al llegar Anna ya tenía, un par de tazas con chocolate en una barra junto a la estufa, y estaba parada frente a la estufa, por lo que veía estaba preparado un omelette mientras que en otro sartén había tocino friendosé.

Elsa no sabía que Anna cocinará, pero se sintió un poco cautivada al verla hacerlo, sin querer siguió viendo cómo terminaba de cocinar y servía todo en un plato.

\- Ayúdame con las tazas, por favor. - escuchó decir a Anna.

Y vio como ella llevaba dos platos a la mesa de la sala, Elsa tomo las dos tazas, y camino detrás de ella, se sentó y dejo las tazas en la mesa. Inmediatamente un plato fue puesto frente a ella, todo se veía delicioso. Y sin más ceremonia empezó a comer, el día anterior no había cenado así que su apetito era casi bestial.

Cuando iba a la mitad de su plató, se dió cuenta que el silencio era axfisiante.

Anna se dió cuenta que Elsa no iba a iniciar la plática, así que suspiro, la verdad el tema prefería hacer como si no hubiera pasado, pero en verdad quería que lo suyo con Elsa funcionará y si para eso necesitaba sentirse incómoda, bueno era un precio bajo a pagar.

\- Cuando era niña. - Anna empezó a hablar, y Elsa le puso toda la atención posible. - El dinero no nos sobraba a mi mamá y a mi, pero mi mamá trabajaba mucho para poder salir adelante. - Elsa vio como los ojos de Anna se empañaban con tristeza, estaba apunto de decirle que no era necesario que se lo dijiera, pero Anna siguió hablando. - Cuando tenía doce, mi mamá se enfermó, y tuvo que ser hospitalizada, así que yo no tenía dinero para ir a verla pues ella no podía trabajar, así que se me hizo fácil... Se me hizo fácil meterme a ayudar a unos hombres de la colonia, ellos vendían mierda (droga), yo llevaba las cosas de un lado para otro, y como era niña los policías no me revisaban, después de que mi mamá saliera del hospital yo seguí con ellos, pues el dinero se lo dejaba a mi mamá en su cajón del dinero como si fuera suyo.

Elsa trataba de procesar lo que estaba diciendo Anna.

\- Seguí así un par de años más, pero una noche, cuando tenía quince, llegaron unos hombres a la calle donde estábamos, esa colonia era bastante cotizada pues había bastante dinero allí, ellos llegaron disparando contra todos, aún recuerdo el sonido, bueno la falta de el, solo escuchaba un pitido, las luces, la sangre, los cuerpos, todo pasaba a mí alrededor, y yo solo estaba ahí parada, no podía moverme, y un hombre se paró frente mío con una escopeta, paso tan lento...

Elsa veía como Anna se puso la mano sobre su costado.

\- El me apunto con un arma, y me gritaba, pero yo no le entendía nada, y de repente escuché otra explosión, y sentí como me empujaban hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, y solo cuando sentí el suelo empeze a sentir mucho dolor, y como la sangre empezaba a salir...

Anna tenía una mirada lejana, como si no estuviera ahí con ella, sino en aquella calle.

\- Y de repente deje de sentir, y cerré los ojos, sentía como el peso de mi cuerpo se iba, y sentí mucho sueño, pero mucho sueño, y deje de pensar en mí mamá, y en mi misma, y solo escuche una voz, era una voz tranquila, suave. - Anna acarició sus anillos, un gesto que pasó desapercibido por Elsa. - Ella me decía que si ya quería dejar de sentir, que cerrara los ojos, pero que si quería seguir tenía que abrir los ojos en ese momento, y los abrí, y todo el dolor volvió, pero había una persona frente mío, era una mujer, ella me llevaba en brazos, me sentía tan pequeña, y no pude decir nada, solo la veía, ella me gritaba, que tenía mucho por lo que vivir, y muchas cosas más, y antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, llegamos a una clínica, después de dos días desperté.

Anna guardo silencio, y Elsa parecía que perdió la capacidad de hablar.

\- ¿Y que pasó?

\- ¿Como que pasó?, Sigo viva y estoy frente tuyo, es obvio que sobreviví. - dijo Anna en tono de broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Quien era la mujer?

\- La que me salvó, fue una mujer llamada Azrael, trabajo para ella, después te la presento.

Elsa tenía muchas preguntas, muchas cosas que decirle a Anna, pero cayó a favor de no ver el dolor en su semblante.

Anna tomo un sorbo de su chocolate, tenía años que no tocaba el tema, y aún era tan vivido.

\- ¿Y porque estabas enojada ayer?. - Anna en realidad sólo quería cambiar el tema con desesperación.

Elsa sintió que no era un tema para después de lo que acababa de oír, pero ella también necesitaba cambiar el tema.

\- Tu "amiga". - el tono que uso, le dió una idea a Anna, pero no estaba aún en sus cinco sentidos, así que necesitaría más que eso.

\- Bella, ¿ella te hizo algo, o qué pasó?

\- No te hagas tonta, se nota que ambas tienen algo.

Anna se quedó un par de segundos quieta.

\- Elsa, Bella es heterosexual, y aún si no lo fuera, yo no haría algo así.

Elsa se rehusaba a darle la cara, Anna tomo sus manos con suavidad, y espero a que Elsa la viera.

En algún momento, Elsa volteó a verla, y veía esa mirada que le encantaba.

\- ¿Como te sentirás, si yo estoy hablando con alguien que no conocés, y me ves toda amigable con el o ella?

Anna la vio, y beso sus manos. - Te soy sincera, no sentiría nada.

Elsa le arrebató las manos. -¿¡Que!?

\- Elsa eres de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, si tú quisieras engañarme lo harías y yo no me enteraría nunca. - Elsa pensó lo que decía. - Pero confío que cuando ya no quieras estar conmigo me lo dirás, se que no es posible tener confianza una en la otra de un día para otro, pero confía en mí, yo estaría pendeja si te fuera infiel.

Elsa se rió por las palabras usadas por Anna. - Pues inteligente, inteligente, no eres.

\- ¡Oye!


	6. Bonita

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Tengo planeado un pequeño cambio, si les gusta espero me digan, y si no les gusta, mucho más.

Como siempre nada me pertenece.

Por favor escuchen la canción "Bonita - Tin Tan

Capitulo VI Bonita.

Elsa.

Ya tiene un mes que acabó el semestre, Anna y yo salimos bastante bien, ya solo nos falta el último empujón y terminamos esto.

Pero para mis adentros estoy muy nerviosa, estar con Anna es algo que me hace muy feliz, pero siempre que las cosas van para un rumbo más "fuerte" por decirlo de alguna forma, yo la detengo, no es como si fuera virgen, pero no sé, me pongo muy nerviosa y termino empujando sus manos, y juro que Anna me haría las cosas más fáciles si se enojara por eso, pero ¿adivinen que?, ¡No!, Ella simplemente se disculpa y hace como si no la hubiera interrumpido de hacer... Eso.

Ahora otro problema, durante unos meses mis padres han estado haciendo muchos... Pero muchos comentarios sobre la sonrisa de enamorada que al parecer tengo siempre, diciéndome cosas como "¿Quien ese que te trae así?" O "¿Cuando conoceremos a el afortunado?", Y la verdad no sé cómo se tomarán el hecho de que no es un "el" si no una "Ella", y digo mis padres nunca me han dado a entender que son homofóbicos, pero tampoco me han dicho lo contrario, y no es que me de vergüenza lo mío con Anna, pero... Simplemente tengo mucho miedo de decepcionar a mis padres, no se... Ellos me han dado todo, y más de lo que he pedido, y solo pensar que pueda decepcionarlos...

Y estoy en el supermercado con mi madre, casi siempre deja que la ama de llaves haga todo el trabajo de venir al mercado y el labor de casa, pero mi mamá tiene la tradición de hacer ella misma la cena de navidad que será mañana, desde que tengo memoria es así, ella algunas veces para más emocionada de la idea de pasar horas frente a una estufa de lo que muchas personas demuestran.

\- Mañana es una fecha muy especial. - oigo que dice mientras ve una lata de salsa.

\- Claro... - digo ausente.

Osea no me malentiendan, me encanta pasar tiempo de calidad con mi madre, solo que hoy solo puedo pensar que Anna me invitó a salir y tuve que decirle que no por estar en un mercado lleno de gente, que cada tanto te empujan y te miran con mala cara solo por pasar a un lado suyo.

\- ¿Por qué no invitas a esa misteriosa persona que te trae loca?

Y por un momento solo supe que deje caer una botella de otro tipo de salsa y tengo mis pies llenos de esta. Mi mamá se queda viendo cómo estoy paralizada, y empiezo a respirar nuevamente, cuando un joven llega con un balde de agua y un trapeador, al parecer hoy lo a hecho todo el día pues ni parece importarle hacerlo. Me aclaro la garganta.

\- No sé si tenga planes, digo es Navidad, casi todo mundo tiene algo que hacer.

\- O claro cariño, pero estoy segura que por ti hará un agujero en su gran agenda.

Y sé que no es opcional invitarla, mi madre me está dando un ultimátum.

\- Además en algún momento tendrás que presentarlo, y tú presentarte con su familia, que mejor que en las fiestas.

Y eso es algo que no había pensado, digo, ella vive sola, y casi nunca hablamos de nuestra familia, con ella puedo hablar de el pasto y es la plática más profunda que tenemos, y sé que solo es ella y su madre, pero nunca dice nada de ella, puede que Anna solo vino a vivir cerca por la universidad, y su madre esté alejada esperando por ella. Y mi mamá tiene razón, en algún momento debo conocer a su familia y ella a la mía.

En cuanto llegamos mi mamá empieza con las preparaciones para mañana, acomoda todo lo que debe utilizar y verifica tener todo.

Yo voy a mi habitación y saco mi celular, veo su contacto y pienso en que es lo que voy a decirle. Bueno, ella es de las personas que hacen las cosas rápido y sin pensar mucho, esto es igual, le digo que es hora de que conozcamos a nuestras familias y ya.

Comienzo la llamada y no tarda más de dos tonos en contestar.

"¿Hola?"

\- Anna, soy yo.

" Lo sé, el verificador de llamadas es una maravilla tecnológica" y escuchó su risa.

\- Jaja.

"Perdón, ¿Que pasó? Ya terminaste el compromiso con tu mamá"

\- Si, sobre eso, me dijo que te invitará a la cena de mañana, y pues quería saber si tú tienes planes con tu mamá ¿o algo?

Y por unos segundos no oigo nada, así que verifico que la llamada siga, lo cual hace, cuando lo acercó a mí oreja otra vez, escuchó un suspiro.

\- Digo, pue...

"¿Tu estás lista para ello?"

Y lo he estado pensando desde hace tiempo, a decir verdad, desde que empezó todo esto.

\- ¿Y tú?

Otro suspiro. "Elsa, yo soy la que los va a ver a diario, a mí me pueden cerrar la puerta en la cara y ya, pero tú... Tu vas a tener que verlos a diario, y si no estás preparada para ésto, pues simplemente diles que no pude, ellos sabrán que es mentira, pero simplemente me tomaran como un mal partido para ti"

Y yo oigo lo que dice, ella no quiere que me separé de mi familia, ella desea que esté bien con ellos.

\- Anna, creo que estoy lista.

"Esto no es algo que debas hacer" dice y puedo jurar que está tratando de hablar lo menos posible para no decir de más. "Es que te tienes que sentir cómoda con ello, solo eres otra persona que ama a otra, pero muchas veces no lo ven así."

-¿Crees que te amo?

"Por lo menos yo si..." Y escuchó cómo se golpea la frente con fuerza. "Dime qué no te lo dije por teléfono".

\- Si lo hiciste.

Y por unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio.

\- ¿Como sabes que es amor?

"No lo se, desde hace tiempo que deje de tratar de ponerle un nombre a lo que siento por ti"

\- ¿Entonces...?

Nuevamente un suspiro. "Solo sé que haría lo que fuera, por estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que me lo permitas."

\- Aún yo no te he dicho que te amo. - y lo que digo es cierto, pero mi mente dejo de pensar en el momento en el que lo dijo, y solo puedo rememorar todo lo que hemos hecho juntas, todas las salidas... todos los besos... Cada vez que nos tomamos de las manos... Cada plática... Todo.

"Lo sé, y no lo necesito, mientras me permitas amarte, es más que suficiente para mí."

Y yo... Solo me quedo aquí, con mi celular en la oreja, y mi autoestima por los cielos. Y no me preocupa lo que mis padres, puedan decir, yo no podría avergonzarme de Anna... Mejor dicho, no quiero avergonzarme de Anna.

\- Ven.

"Elsa, no lo dije para que me lo permitieras, lo dije por qué lo siento."

\- Anna, quiero que vengas, y si mis padres me corren, ya tengo una persona que me ama y me dejara vivir con ella.

Oigo su risa, y como amo su sonido.

"¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?"

\- No sé, como a las siete empezamos a cenar y esas cosas.

" Bueno, a las seis llegó, ¿Y que licor les gusta a tus padres?"

\- Mmmm... A mí mamá el whisky y a mi papá el brandy.

" Perfecto, te veo mañana"

\- Hasta mañana. - Y cuando estoy por colgar, nace dentro de mi. - También te amo.

Y antes de colgar escuchó cómo se para su respiración.

\- Time skip -

Desde temprano estoy lista para la cena, hace algunos días, mi papá me regaló el vestido que estoy usando, es un vestido azul marino strapless largo. En el momento que lo ví me encantó y hoy quiero que lo vea Anna. Y mi cabello está hecho una trenza francesa y con un poco de maquillaje de más está todo mi arregló.

Hasta mis padres se arreglaron más de lo común, casi todas las navidades solo somos nosotros, así que no hay mucha ceremonia en arreglarnos pero hoy si hay alguien más. Mi papá está usando un traje negro con camisa vino, y corbata negra, mi madre un vestido de color vino, mas tradicional que el mío, pero aún así está muy hermoso. Hace algunos minutos que la cena está lista, así que solo estamos hablando en la mesa en la que vamos a comer, y veo mi celular para ver la hora como llevo asiendo toda la tarde, falta poco para las seis, pero la impaciencia me está matando.

Y cuando estoy apunto de dejar el celular sobre la mesa se escucha el interfón de la reja exterior.

Casi corro para dejarla pasar, se que es ella, no me pregunten como lo sé, solo lo sé, y no quiero que mis padres lo sepan por escuchar su voz por el interfón.

A los pocos minutos escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal, antes de abrir aliso mi vestido y abro la puerta. Y mi aliento queda atrapado en mi pecho.

En el umbral de mi puerta está ella, su cabello está perfectamente acomodado en un tocado que recoge todo su cabello, su maquillaje es un poco más de lo habitual, pero aún así no oculta su belleza natural, tiene puesto un traje color azul acero, con una camisa azul marino y corbata de rayas azul y gris que contrasta con su camisa, veo como deja salir un suspiro.

\- Dios, eres hermosa. - escuchó que dice y no puedo creer que pensemos lo mismo de la otra.

Río un poco, y la dejo pasar.

En cuanto doy la vuelta veo a mis padres, y estos no tratan de esconder su sorpresa, los dos tienen su boca abierta, y aunque no he confirmado nada, yo creo ambos intuyen que Anna es la que me trae así.

Y en cuanto Anna da un paso más adelante, me doy cuenta que va a ser una noche larga.


	7. Carol of the Bells

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Por favor, escuchen está canción "Lindsey Stirling - Carol of the Bells"

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro

Capitulo VII. Carol of the Bells.

Elsa.

Carraspeó la garganta para que mis padres dejen de ver así a Anna, aunque no lo demuestra tanto, yo sé que se está poniendo muy nerviosa, pasa el fantasma de un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja. Mi madre es la primera que reacciona, y se acerca a nosotras.

\- Hola, soy Idun, la madre de Elsa. - dice mi mamá alzando la mano para que Anna la estrechez, ella no tarda mucho en hacerlo y es cuando caigo en cuenta que trae una bolsa de regalo en su mano izquierda. - Mucho gusto.

\- El gusto es mío, soy Anna Månen, muchas gracias por invitarme a su cena familiar.

Mi mamá sonríe pero la noto un poco incómoda.

Anna suelta su mano, y alza la bolsa de regalo que trae consigo, mientras que saca una botella de vidrio, con un líquido café, la etiqueta es amarilla como si fuera bastante vieja y se la entrega a mi mamá.

\- Se que no es mucho, pero espero le guste. - Dijo Anna entregándole la botella.

Mi madre por un momento solo ve la botella, hasta que sonríe mostrando toda su dentadura.

\- Valla tienes buen gusto.

Anna parece más relajada por qué mi madre aprueba el regalo.

\- Gracias, señora.

\- ¿Pero que hacemos aquí paradas? siéntense.

Anna deja que yo y mi mamá caminemos a la mesa, mi padre se levanta y se para enfrente de Anna, su mirada dura solo la dirige exclusivamente a Anna.

\- Soy Agnarr, el padre de Elsa. - Termina diciendo mi padre, su mirada hace que me de un escalofrío, es la mirada que usa para su trabajo, volteó a ver a Anna y ella le sostiene la mirada, no la noto tan incómoda como al principio, pero aún así es raro verla así.

\- Anna Månen, un gusto conocerlo. - Anna extiende su mano hacia mi padre, y veo que la toma, y por como se estira la tela de su traje sé que está haciendo fuerza en su agarre, Anna sonríe un poco y responde igual.

A los pocos segundos ambos se sueltan las manos, Anna separa una silla de la mesa y me ofrece sentarme, yo sonrió, son esos pequeños gestos los que hacen que ame a Anna, y ella parece que solo lo hace por inercia, a los segundos se sienta a un lado mío, saca una botella igual de vidrio cuadrada, con un líquido café más obscuro que la que le dió a mi mamá y se la extiende a mi padre.

\- Se que no es mucho, pero espero le guste.

Mi papá toma la botella y la examina, a los pocos segundos apenas y sonríe. - Gracias, tienes un buen gusto.

\- Gracias. - y no sé si mi papá lo vio pero Anna me volteó a ver y sonrió, y siento mis mejillas arder por lo oculto entre líneas.

Durante unos minutos la mesa está en silencio, mi papá solo examina a Anna y ella solo mueve sus manos sin saber que hacer con ellas. Mi padre se sienta un poco más derecho y pone sus manos frente suyo.

\- Dime... Anna, ¿Verdad?

\- Si señor.

\- Dime, que crees que es mejor, ¿Las ciencias políticas, o el derecho?

Yo quisiera poder tomarle una foto a la cara de Anna, supongo que nunca se espero eso, tiene la sorpresa escrita en toda su cara.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿Que es mejor, Las ciencias políticas, o el derecho?

Tal vez, debí decirle a Anna que mi papá, insistía mucho que estudiara ciencias políticas igual que el, pero a mí me llamo más la atención el derecho.

\- Pues... - Anna se aclara la garganta y pone sus manos sobre la mesa. - Como estudiante de Derecho, se supone debo decir que el Derecho, pero yo siempre he pensado que todo es sobre la perspectiva.

\- ¿La perspectiva? - mi padre pregunta casi con burla.

Mi mamá se sienta junto a mi papá, supongo que la charla le llama la atención.

\- Por supuesto. - A Anna no parece importarle el tono de mi papá. - Por ejemplo, lo que tiene el derecho es que tiene una gran variedad de identidades, todo para lo que lo quieras usarlo lo puedes hacer, incluso para llevar una vida política, claro que las ciencias políticas tienen lo suyo, por decirlo de forma burda, la ciencia política es más moral que el derecho.

\- ¿ A, si?

\- Desde mi punto de vista, si, cuando entre a la carrera, se me dijo que con el único con el que debo estar bien, es conmigo misma, eso yo lo intérprete, como haz lo que quieras, pero atente a las consecuencias. - Anna suelta una risa jocosa.

Mi papá y mi mamá, la siguen.

\- Y en las ciencias políticas, es más por ver el bien común, por todos, como hacer que la historia, nos enseñé que podemos mejorar, que no nos deje caer en la idea que todo está escrito.

Mi papá sonríe más ampliamente, y de repente se levanta de la mesa, y a los pocos segundos regresa con cuatro vasos, se sienta y empieza a servir la botella en ellos y nos la reparte, decir que estoy sorprendida, es poco, nunca en mi vida lo había visto compartir una copa con alguna de mis parejas, o amigos, pero al parecer le gustó lo que dijo Anna.

\- Y dime, ¿Como se conocieron?

Anna se sonroja y me voltea a ver, después se lame los labios.

\- Bueno, yo recuerdo nos conocimos antes de entrar a clases en primer semestre, debíamos hacer un examen diagnóstico. - dice, y yo trato de hacer memoria, y solo recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa. - Yo no me sentía muy confiada de estar ahí, pero de pronto, llegó ella, se veía en poco nerviosa. - ríe un poco y siento que mi rostro arde, mis padres sonríen ante mi vergüenza. - Y me empezó a hablar de la nada, me dijo que debía merecer estar ahí, pues no cualquiera entra, y no se, sentí que si alguien desconocida en ese momento, me tenía esa confianza, tal vez, si podía merecer estar con ella, que se veía se había esforzado mucho.

Mis padres le sonríen a Anna.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos platicando, me la pasé muy bien, fue bonito ver qué a mis padres al parecer les agrado mucho Anna. Y Anna a diferencia de a los que llegue a presentar a mis padres, Anna no me dejó afuera tratando de impresionar a mis padres, todo fue muy agradable.

A las seis de la mañana, estaba despidiendo a Anna en la puerta de mi casa, ella se había sacado el saco y aún tenía la bolsa de regalo en su mano.

\- Feliz Navidad, Elsa. - y antes de poder contestar, Anna tenía frente mío una caja de terciopelo.

Tome la caja y la abrí, era un collar con un dije de una luna a cuarto creciente con unas pequeñas piedras en ella, el dije y la cadena en oro blanco, y no es por qué sea una experta en el oro, pero vi el kilataje en un extremo de la cadena. Yo empiezo a sonreí, y lo se por qué me duelen un poco mis mejillas.

Alzo la mirada y la veo frente mío, tiene la mirada más bonita que le he visto, juro que sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y más brillantes en segundos. Y la tomo de las mejillas y la beso, primero hago que nuestros labios se junten, luego simplemente los empiezo a mover tratando de transmitirle lo feliz que me siento.

\- Feliz navidad, Anna.

Ella se vuelve a sonreír y camina hacia su camioneta, en pocos segundos la pierdo de vista. Y no puedo controlar el frenético golpeteo en mi corazón.

Entro de nuevo a mis casa y veo a mis padres levantando los trastes qué ocupamos a lo largo de la noche.

\- Está niña, Anna, es muy agradable. - Dice mi padre, una vez que termina de levantar la mesa.

Yo siento la cadena y el dije entre mis dedos, y vuelvo a sonreír.

\- ¿Haber que traes ahí? - escuchó a mi mamá, y solo soy capaz de darle el regalo.

\- ¡Valla qué bonito! - dice una ves lo empieza a examinar. - ¿Cuanto dices que llevan juntas?

\- Cinco meses. - digo por inercia, y cuando veo sus rostros sonrientes, yo caigo en cuenta de lo que dije, y siento mi rostro arder.

\- Es muy bonita, felicidades. - dice uno de los dos, la verdad estoy un poco aturdida.

\- Ósea, ¿No están enojados?

\- ¿Deberíamos? - ahora si escucho que dice mi mamá. - es una chica, si, eso nos tomó por sorpresa, pero se ve que es inteligente, que no te aburres con ella, y que te quiere mucho, y al parecer tú también la quieres mucho, entonces por nosotros está bien.

Yo dejo salir el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, en un suspiro.

\- Aunque me gustaría que también también te presentes con su familia. - dice mi papá.

Y yo solo asiento.

\- Cambió de escena-

Mañana es Año Nuevo, y Anna y yo estamos en una tienda de libros viejos, debo decir que cuando Anna me dijo a dónde íbamos no me sentía muy confiada, pero heme aquí, con un carro lleno de libros, este lugar es como el paraíso, puedes encontrar de todo, yo ya llevo un par de reimpresiones de Poe, uno Lovecraft, un par de novelas medievales que me llamaron la atención, y casi toda la colección de Velasco Piña. Aunque la idea era decirle a Anna que quiero conocer a su mamá, aún le he dicho nada, se que cuando la invite a la cena, se lo di a entender, pero ella no me dijo nada sobre una invitación, así que me estoy empezando a poner un poco ansiosa de no saber si no quiere presentarme, o ¿qué tal si su mamá no me aprueba?, o ¿si ella simplemente si se avergüenza de mi?

Salimos de la librería, con unas cuantas bolsas con todo lo que me compro Anna, cada que intento pagar yo, ella siempre termina convenciéndome que ella paga. Ahora vamos rumbo a una cafetería, realmente el invierno nos la está poniendo duro, la tormenta de nieve de anoche, cubrió casi todas las calles de blanco, pero aún así es bonita la visión que nos da.

Entramos a la cafetería, y casi no hay gente, yo supongo que casi nadie se atreve a salir con este clima. Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vemos y ordenamos.

La platica igual que siempre es muy fluida, ella hace una broma con la espuma que le quedo como bigote, y yo no puedo reprimir la carcajada que solté.

\- Anna.

\- ¿Sip?

\- Me gustaría conocer a tu mamá.

Y toda la jovialidad de la mesa desapareció como si nada.

\- Tu conociste a mis padres y yo la verdad me gustaría conocerla, si quieres puedes presentarme como una amiga. - Digo y solo de pensarlo me duele el pecho.

\- No es eso Elsa. - dice de inmediato. - ¿Mañana te parece bien?. - dice con una sonrisa un poco triste y yo no sé de dónde viene, pero asiento.

El resto de la tarde, él tema quedo en el olvido, como si no se hubiera sacado en ningún momento.

Y ahora estoy frente a la puerta de mi casa. Anna bajo de la camioneta para acompañarme hasta la puerta.

\- Mañana. - dice mientras juega con sus llaves - ¿Pasó por ti a las tres?

\- Perfecto.

Nos despedimos con un beso, y ella se va.

\- Cambió de escena -

Durante toda la mañana estuve arreglándome, me puse un vestido negro, muy parecido al de navidad, y me maquillé igual, antes de la una ya estaba lista, les dije a mis padres que iba a cenar con Anna, y ellos decidieron salir a una escapada romántica. Así que estoy aquí, sola, esperando que el tiempo pase más rápido.

Le compre a mi "suegra", una botella de vodka, ayer cuando llegue, convencí a mi papá de llevarme a una licorera que él conoce, donde venden botellas de licor "exclusivas", pues según me dijeron mis papás, las botellas que les regalo Anna, son bastante cotizadas, así que se me hizo buena idea, recuerdo que Anna me comentó, de las pocas veces que me habló de su mamá, que le gustaba mucho el vodka.

Antes de darme cuenta, Anna toca el interfono, yo jalo mi abrigo y el regalo para la mamá de Anna, el regalo para ella es una "sorpresa ".

Salgo de mi casa, cierro y corro a la camioneta de Anna, el frío no es tan fuerte como otros días, y a mí nunca me a molestado realmente, pero las ansías de estar un poco más cerca de Anna es... no se... se siente diferente.

Entro a la camioneta, y lo primero que veo son tres ramos de rosas, unas blancas, unas rojas y aunque parezca increíble unas azules. Ella levanta la rosas azules y me las da. Después me da un beso, es lento, y es de esos que hacen que todo se mueva de su lugar.

Durante el camino realmente no hablamos casi nada, sólo Anna prendió el estéreo, y manejo por casi una hora, nos estamos alejando bastante de la ciudad, y entramos a un barrio popular, Anna se estaciona en la que parece es la avenida principal, y junto a nosotros hay una camioneta blanca del mismo modelo que la de Anna.

\- Si te sientes incómoda, solo dime y nos vamos. - dice Anna, mientras me ve a los ojos, y veo lo mismo que vi cuando durmió en mi casa.

\- Estamos juntas, ¿si? . - digo y tomó su mano.

Ella asiente, toma los dos ramos de rosas, y una caja de chocolates que estaban abajo de los ramos, y salimos de la camioneta.

Me toma del brazo y caminamos por la avenida.

¡Oh Dios!, ¡Por favor, No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Nos paramos frente a una reja de color negro, hasta arriba dice "cementerio municipal".

\- Elsa, ella es Azrael, y su hija Rapunzel.

Yo salgo de mi auto convencimiento, la mujer está vestida con un traje negro, con camisa blanca y el traje no esconde su figura, aún con ropa se nota que es "voluptuosa", es más alta que yo, y eso ya es decir mucho, de piel blanca llegando a un tono azulado y cabello negro. En sus brazos una niña de unos cinco años, está completamente abrigada, y bajo su gorro el cabello rubio y su mirada tranquila. Y aunque suene mal, espero que estemos aquí solo acompañando a una amiga de Anna.

\- Mucho gusto. - Apenas y digo.

\- El gusto es mío, te veo allá. - dice la mujer y camina hacia por donde nosotros venimos.

Anna asiente con la cabeza y caminamos hacia adentro del cementerio, algunas de las tumbas en mal estado, otras en mejor, y cuando llegamos a la mitad, Anna se detiene. Yo veo hacia donde ella está viendo. Y siento que mi corazón se detiene.

"Astrid Månen"

\- Elsa, esta es mi mamá, mamá, te presento a Elsa. - yo volteo a ver a Anna, y las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, su espalda está dando pequeños brincos, y juro que Anna esta apunto de romperse.

Así que la abrazo mientras siento mis propios ojos arder, los sollozos de Anna son lo único que escucho.

No sé cuánto estuve abrazando a Anna, ni siquiera se en qué punto yo comencé a llorar. Solo supe que en un momento Anna se separó un poco de mi, sin romper el abrazo.

\- Mamá, he estado muy bien, ya casi termino la carrera, estarías muy orgullosa de mi... - Anna trata de hacer que su voz se escuche normal, pero yo noto que le está costando mucho. - Elsa me hace muy feliz... me gustaría mucho que pudieras verla... tú también la amarías.

\- Señora, le prometo que cuidare mucho a Anna, mucho gusto en conocerla. - no sé por qué dije eso, solo fue algo que me nació así de la nada.

Después Anna dejo el ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba, y la caja de chocolates, a pasos lentos nos alejamos de ahí.

Cuando ya estábamos un poco alejadas, voltee a la tumba una última vez, y no sé si fue mi imaginación, o que, pero sobre la tumba, juro, que ví a una mujer de cabello rubio comiéndose un chocolate, y sonriéndome.


	8. Familia

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan al leer esta historia.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Por favor escuchen la canción de "Familia - Nikki Minaj y Anuel AA - Familia sub español "

Advertencia: Escenas de sexo.

Capitulo XIII. Familia.

Elsa.

Volteó la mirada hacia el frente, no puedo creer lo que ví, la urgencia de decirle a Anna me mata, pero no quiero que piense que estoy loca o que me burló de algo tan delicado.

Caminamos un par de metros, pero lejos de caminar a la salida, caminamos a un costado de la tumba de la madre de Anna, y nos detenemos en otra, está ya tiene un par de flores más.

"Arianna Corona"

Anna se agacha y deja el otro ramo de rosas. Solo nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos enfrente de la tumba y luego empezamos a caminar, ahora sí, a la salida.

\- ¿Quien era Arianna Corona? - la curiosidad me mata.

\- La madre de Rapunzel. - dice ella sin detenerse, supongo que no le gusta el estar mucho tiempo aquí.

Pero espera un minuto...

Rapunzel... La niña que vimos hace un rato... pero ella me dijo que Azrael era su madre, y yo después desee que estuviéramos aquí para acompañarla... Creo que voy a vomitar...

\- Pero... tú dijiste... que Azrael era su madre.

\- Si, ósea, Rapunzel tendría dos mamás, pero su mamá biológica murió en él parto.

Y si antes me sentía mal, ahora me siento fatal.

-Cambió de escena-

Llegamos a la casa de Anna, no hay ninguna decoración, solo un olor a carne, que a decir verdad es cautivante.

\- ¿Vamos a cenar aquí? - pregunto tratando que mi voz no suene tan inquieta como el resto mío.

\- Es lo que te iba a preguntar, si quieres podemos cenar aquí, pero yo estás fechas las suelo pasar con Azrael y otras personas en su casa, somos como familia.

Y mi oportunidad de no pensar en Rapunzel y como me hace sentir el hecho que desee que un familiar suyo estuviera muerto se esfuma, si le dijiera que quiero cenar aquí estoy segura que lo haríamos, pero parece que esta mujer Azrael, es importante para ella, y no quiero que no haga algo que le gusta por mi.

\- Me parece perfecto. - y sonrió lo más sinceramente que puedo.

Anna me sonríe de vuelta y saca una charola del horno, y la envuelve en papel aluminio.

Casi de inmediato salimos de la casa, con todo y charola, y subimos a la camioneta de Anna, la noto mucho más relajada que en un principio, aún tiene ese pequeño gesto de tristeza en su semblante, pero ya no tan marcado como antes, y ahora sí platicamos, me cuenta sobre una señora que se enojo con ella cuando fue al supermercado a comprar las cosas para lo que preparó.

Yo río cuando me dice que la señora casi le pega. Y aunque aún estoy un poco incómoda con toda la cosa del cementerio, sé que para Anna fue importante él llevarme ahí, y también sé que es importante para ella Azrael, no hemos hablado mucho de su adolescencia, ni niñez, pero lo poco que me ha contado esta mujer Azrael, le a ayudado mucho.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a una casa, es en un barrio pudiente de la ciudad, la casa, por no decir mansión es casi tan grande como la mía, eso quiere decir que tiene un gran jardín, los árboles qué hay enfrente están sin hojas por la época del año, y la casa es de color blanco, en la entrada está la camioneta blanca que vi antes, Anna estaciona junto a ella, y espero a que me abra la puerta.

Cuando estamos frente a la puerta, siento otra vez en mi estómago la incomodidad, pero ya estoy aquí, debo estar lista para esto.

Anna toca y en menos de medio minuto, la puerta se abre, la mujer está frente mío, ahora sin su abrigo se nota más cuerpo, y tenía razón, sus pechos son unas grandes montañas orgullosas, que aún debajo de la camisa se nota su gran tamaño, sus piernas están bien formadas, y la sonrisa que me dirige por una extraña razón me tranquiliza. Y siento cómo puedo respirar nuevamente.

\- Pasen. - aunque suena como orden, ni Anna ni yo nos lo tomamos a mal, y entramos a la casa.

Por dentro los muebles están bien distribuidos, casi todo en colores obscuros, contrastando con las paredes blancas, y aunque no se ven del todo bien, en la parte baja de las paredes hay muchos dibujos, algunos se notan que son con crayones, otros con plumones, y hasta con pinturas.

\- Punzy, ya llegó Anna.

Después del llamado sale la niña de una habitación, en sus manos trae un peluche de un camaleón verde, y casi tira a Anna cuando corre contra ella.

\- Punzy, te presento a Elsa.

La pequeña se aleja un poco de Anna, y se me queda viendo unos cuantos segundos, en cuanto me empiezo a poner nerviosa, toma mi mano, y me sienta en el sillón, y sale corriendo nuevamente, no tarda mucho en regresar y trae consigo un carrito de jalar color rojo, en el hay muchas muñecas, pinturas, cuadernos, colores y muchas cosas más. Se acerca a su carro y saca una caja de chocolates, y me ofrece. Y nunca he tenido mucho contacto con niños pequeños, pero esta es un amor, siento mi pecho muy caliente.

Después se sienta Anna junto a mi, y a ella también le da un chocolate, después nos da un par de muñecas y hace que juguemos con ella.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, solo se que este momento, aquí no Anna, jugando como si fuéramos niñas, hace que... no se... siento que si por mí fuera, me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida así.

Salgo de mi pequeño cuento cuando escucho el timbre sonar, una niña pelirroja pasa corriendo por las piernas de Azrael, y se acerca a Rapunzel, a los pocos segundos se la lleva de la mano seguramente a jugar. Y aunque no se por qué, siento un extraña soledad cuando la pequeña se va, me estaba divirtiendo, y ahora ella se fue, y antes que pueda sumergirme en el sentimiento, Anna toma mi mano, y cuando la volteó a ver la sonrisa que me da me tranquiliza mucho.

Volteo hacia la puerta, y me levanto del sillón al mismo tiempo que Anna, y nos acercamos a las personas que llegaron, son dos jóvenes un poco más grandes que nosotras, uno de cabello castaño con patillas del estilo de hace un par de siglos, y un rubio, una mujer con cabello castaño y aunque no está usando maquillaje puedo decir que no lo necesita, es muy bella, y por último un hombre de gran tamaño, su barba y cabello cobre se me figura mucho al de Anna.

\- Elsa, ellos son Hans, Kristoff, Elinor, Fergus, y la pequeña qué pasó corriendo es Merida. - me dice señalando por orden a cada persona, yo saludo con la mano a la mayoría, pero cuando llegó a Fergus, siento que mi espalda se va a romper, por el gran abrazo que me da el hombre, cuando puedo volver a respirar, Anna habla. - Ella es Elsa.

\- Mucho gusto querida, perdona al brusco de mi esposo. - dice la mujer.

\- No hay problema , y el gusto es mío.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Elsa, Anna sí que tiene suerte. - dice el castaño, y recibe un golpe del rubio.

\- Cálmate Hans. - dice como advertencia el rubio.

\- Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Y acto seguido lo toma de la barbilla y le da un beso en los labios. Y aunque me sorprende un poco, nadie parece tomarse a mal el gesto.

\- Que hacemos en la puerta, estoy segura que las sillas son mucho más cómodas. - dice Azrael.

Como dijo Azrael, nos sentamos en la mesa, y sigue la platica, y aunque en un primer momento pensé que yo quedaría afuera de la plática, fue todo lo contrario, todos me incluyen y hacen bromas conmigo, y el tiempo pasa tan rápido, que antes de darme cuenta, ya suena la cuenta regresiva para el fin de año.

Y cuando suena el uno Anna me toma de la barbilla y me da un gran beso en los labios.

\- Gracias por ser parte de mi vida. - Y siento que todo al mi alrededor se detiene, y solo somos ella y yo, es la misma sensación que en nuestro primer beso, es la misma que tengo cada vez que recibo un mensaje suyo, cada que la escucho decir mi nombre, cada que me mira, es la misma que tengo cada día de los últimos meses.

Después ya estamos dándonos el abrazo de Año Nuevo, todos me abrazan y me desean la mejor de las suertes, y después del beso Anna, el que más disfruté fue el abrazo de Rapunzel, sus pequeños brazos se envuelven en mi cuello y me da un beso en la mejilla, y sonrío sin darme cuenta.

Aunque no quiero irme, de verdad quiero estar a solas con Anna.

\- Anna, nos podemos ir, ya estoy cansada.

Ella me voltea a ver, y asiente.

Después de despedirnos de todos salimos de la casa.

Cuando estamos dentro la camioneta y Anna empieza a conducir hacia mi casa, yo la detengo.

\- Podemos ir a tu casa, no quiero estar sola y mis padres salieron.

Anna me sonríe y cambia el rumbo.

Y conforme nos vamos acercando, mis nervios me empiezan a traicionar.

En cuanto Anna abre la puerta de su casa, yo tomo sus labios, los como con hambre, pongo mis manos en su nuca y enredo mis dedos en su cabello cobre, siento como sus manos toman mi cintura y suben por mis costados, trató de tomar aire, aunque estoy segura que respire en su boca, pero parece que Anna no quiere darme tregua, pues siento sus labios en mi cuello, la sensación hace que mis piernas pierdan fuerza, siento que estoy cayendo cuando siento que Anna toma mis piernas y yo me abrazo de su cuello, y enredo mis piernas en su cintura, el calor que siento en mi estómago es insoportable, y sin darme cuenta empiezo a jadear, pero la detengo.

\- A la habitación. - ordenó con la poca coherencia que me queda.

Anna sonríe, y sus ojos me ven con hambre, como si yo solo fuera su presa, y ella está preparada para comerme en cualquier momento, y eso no podía hacerme sentir mejor.

Con prisa me lleva aún cargando a su cuarto, y me acuesta en la cama, y siento cómo lo hace con el mayor cuidado que puede.

Estoy a punto de reclamar sus labios cuando ella se aleja, estoy a punto de preguntar qué cree que hace, cuando la veo quitarse su saco, y su camisa quedando solo en sostén, el cual es de color verde, apenas y cubre la mitad de sus pechos, su piel está llena de tatuajes, algunos son de muertes, otras son letras, o dibujos, aún sobre su costado está la venda que cubre su cicatriz y siento cómo quiero probar cada parte de su cuerpo. La garganta se me seca, y se acuesta sobre mi nuevamente. Toma mis labios, mientras ella se sostiene con sus manos a un lado de mi cabeza, yo dejo que mis manos recorran sus costados, sintiendo lo cálida y suave que es su piel.

Pero cuando siento que una de sus manos, recorre mi cuello, acercándose a mi pecho, la detengo.

\- Espera un segundo. - digo entre jadeos, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Anna se quita de encima mío, y se sienta en la cama. Creo que está enojada, siempre es lo mismo, cuando ya estamos llegando a más, siempre la detengo, ¡Maldición!, por qué es tan difícil con ella.

\- Perdón Elsa, no quería ir muy rápido.

Y su voz suena tan arrepentida que siento que quiero llorar.

La tomo de los hombros y hago que voltee hacia mi.

\- No es eso, yo quiero hacer esto. - digo y ella me sonríe. - Solo... que... me da... me da... pena.

Ella se me queda viendo. - ¿De que tendrías pena?, eres hermosa.

Y siento todo mi cuerpo arder, y una risa nerviosa nace en mi garganta, y me cubro la cara con las manos, y Anna no tarda mucho en sacarme de mi escondite.

\- Me da pena que me veas.

\- Bueno, podemos apagar las luces.

\- Pero yo quiero verte. - Digo sin pensar, y es su turno para sonrojarse.

Se queda unos cuantos segundos en silencio, cuando veo que su rostro se ilumina. - Podemos jugar a algo.

\- Anna, no creo que esa sea la solución.

\- No, mira. - Se levanta de la cama y camina a su armario, de ahí saca una corbata y con ella se cubre los ojos. - Así tú puedes verme, y yo no.

\- Anna, no sé si sea lo mejor.

\- Mira, en verdad quiero que tú te sientas cómoda con esto, si quieres podemos esperar a un momento adecuado.

Y yo la veo, y su piel aún me llama, y no creo poder esperar más tiempo, me acerco a ella para comprobar que no está viendo, y cuando veo que efectivamente, no ve nada, la tomo de la cintura y la aviento en contra de la cama, ahora es mi turno de estar sobre ella.

Sin esperar arranco su sostén, y por fin los veo de cerca, tienen esos pequeños botones rosas, y acerco mi boca a uno, mientras mis labios delinean el contorno, mi otra mano, toma el otro, los gemidos de Anna, solo hacen que quiera hacerlo más rápido.

Me levantó, y ella me busca con sus manos, pero, antes que pueda tocarme, siento una necesidad más grande que probarla nuevamente, y esa es ver sus ojos. Así que le quitó la corbata de los ojos, tarda unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando lo hace, su boca se abre y cierra, una y otra vez, después pasa saliva y con la voz más ronca que le he oído.

\- Eres mía.

Sus manos toman mis hombros y bajan mi vestido, rebelando su regalo atrasado de navidad, un conjunto de lencería y liguero azul.

De un movimiento, cambiamos de lugar, ahora yo abajo de ella, siento sus labios en mi cuello, mientras que su mano desabrocha mi sostén, mi primer impulso es cubrirme con las manos, pero ella toma mi mano, y la lleva a su pecho, siento su corazón contra mi palma, y se que ella está igual de nerviosa que yo, y eso me tranquiliza.

Después, siento como se hace un camino de besos, tan lentos que hace que cada uno mi respiración se corte, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar, pero una sensación nueva hace que todo el calor de la habitación, viaje hacia mi centro.

Volteo hacia abajo y la veo, a movido mi braga, para revelar mi sexo, estoy a punto de de detenerla, pero siento como pone sus labios sobre de él, y arqueo mi espalda, la sensación es tan nueva, tan placentera, siento muchas cosquillas, y no sé que se acerca, pero sé que algo se acerca, siento una y otra vez su boca sobre mi, y no puedo detenerlo, y lo liberó en su boca, y ya no siento mi cuerpo, solo siento la ligereza de todo mi ser.

Y cuando regresó a mi después de no sé cuánto, la jalo hacia mi y la beso.

\- Tú eres mía, y yo soy tuya. - digo.

\- Solo tuya.


	9. Mariposa Muerta

Un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan.

Por favor escuchen: "Mariposa Muerta - Bordeline"

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX Mariposa Muerta.

Elsa.

\- Muchas gracias a esta hermosa universidad que nos acogió en estos cinco años, hubo momentos en los que no creíamos poder continuar, en los que sentíamos que ya habíamos dado todo de nosotros y que aún así no había sido suficiente, en los que veíamos a nuestro alrededor y solo veíamos a nuestros compañeros con la misma desesperanza que la de nosotros mismos. - hago una pausa. - Pero al final, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos aquí por qué era nuestro hogar, nuestra universidad, solo en esta que nos dio todo y nunca nos pidió nada a cambio, que nos enseñó que la vida es dura, que debemos pelear día con día, y que les mostramos a todos a nuestro alrededor por qué solo hay una Universidad Autónoma, que solo nosotros merecemos llamarnos Universitarios, y que con mucho orgullo decimos, ¡Goya! - Termino gritando alzando mi puño.

Todos mis compañeros de carrera, se levantan de sus asientos, alzan sus manos al aire, y la tierra retumba con nuestro grito.

"¡GOYA! ¡GOYA!

¡CACHUN, CACHUN, RA, RA!

¡CACHUN, CACHUN, RA, RA!

¡GOYA!

¡¡UNIVERSIDAD!!"

Agradezco con una inclinación y todos aplauden, alzó la mirada y mi rector me da mi diploma y mi medalla de mención honorífica.

\- Gracias. - Digo con una gran sonrisa.

El rector me da mi diploma y un apretón de manos. - Muchas felicidades, y por cierto un gran discurso.

Bajo del podio, y después veo a mis compañeros desfilar, mientras les dan sus diplomas, aunque aún no estamos titulados, es un gran paso. De repente pasa Anna, ella saluda a la mayoría de los maestros, y estos le devuelven el saludo, con una sonrisa.

Y camina hacia mi, y yo corro hacia ella, ella alza los brazos, y en cuanto salto ella me atrapa en sus brazos y damos un par de vueltas.

\- ¡¿Puedes creerlo!?, ¡Lo Logramos! - yo grito y le doy un beso.

Ella me abraza aún más fuerte. - Si, todo gracias a ti.

Yo río, y me da la mano para que la tome, caminamos a los acompañantes, la semana pasada tuvimos nuestra graduación privada, este es más un evento para nuestros padres y amigos.

Mientras nos acercamos, me voy dando cuenta, de todos los que vinieron a vernos, de mi parte, mis padres y mi tío Frederick y mi tía Marina, y de Anna (y también mía), vinieron Azrael con Rapunzel, Hans con Kristoff y por último Fergus con Elionor y Merida. En estos meses he estado saliendo con los amigos de Anna, y debo decir que es imposible aburrirse con ellos, hay veces que se nos va tan rápido el tiempo que he llegado tarde a mi casa varías veces.

Todos nos abrazan y felicitan, me siento un poco agobiada, pero supongo que solo estoy un poco nerviosa por todo lo que se viene.

Salimos de la universidad y vamos a mi casa, yo voy con Anna, y platicamos sobre la fiesta de la semana pasada, aún hoy me duele un poco la cabeza de todo lo que tome, con decir que no llegue a mi casa durante tres días.

Bueno, mis padres pidieron "exigieron" que la comida de graduación, ni Anna, ni Azrael se sintieron cómodas con eso, más porque que era más gente de la parte de Anna, pero después de dos horas de negociaciones, se llegó a la conclusión que la casa la pondrían mis padres, y la comida y bebida, Azrael.

Aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo entender la relación de Azrael con Anna y los demás, no sé bien qué edad tiene Azrael, pero Fergus y Elionor la tratan con mucho respeto, y ni qué decir de Anna, Hans y Kristoff, como dije es raro.

Cuando llegamos toda la casa está en movimiento, mis padres y mis tíos hablan con Fergus, y se ve que la están pasando bien pues las carcajadas no han parado, Azrael está jugando con su hija y con Mérida.

En cuanto me doy cuenta ya es bastante tarde y no se ve que termine pronto.

Anna y Azrael salen de la casa, yo las sigo.

\- Felicidades hija. - Dice Azrael, y veo que le da una carpeta de cuero negro y unas llaves.

Anna abre la carpeta, y sólo leyendo un poco, la vuelve a cerrar y se la devuelve.

\- No puedo aceptar esto, es mucho.

\- Tonterías, ya no es cuestión de qué aceptes, todo está listo.

Anna abre la boca un par de veces y luego abraza a la mayor.

\- ¿Crees que acepte vivir conmigo?

Y yo me quedo de piedra, dejó de escuchar en ese momento.

Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás y me integro con todos como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

\- Cambió de escena -

No es que este evitando a Anna, solo es que los últimos dos meses han sido muy ajetreados, por mis prácticas técnicas y todo el papeleo para mi titulación y esas cosas.

No es por qué me aterre pensar en Anna pidiéndome vivir con ella, ósea si me lo pidiera por supuesto que aceptaría... digo la amo... pero es un poco rápido... también le puedo pedir un poco de tiempo, como le hemos estado haciendo, solo un poco para ver qué es lo que de verdad queremos...

Mi celular suena.

Y otro mensaje de Anna.

"Estás bien?, hice algo que te enojo? De verdad quiero verte, te amo. "

Guardo el celular sin contestar, por lo menos son tres mensajes al día, luego son más, luego me llama, y no sé que decirle.

\- Elsa, dice Claous que si puedes ver esto para una segunda opinión.

Oigo y salgo de mis debates mentales, es Jack un abogado de la firma en la que hago mis prácticas, me extiende una carpeta con un par de hojas dentro.

\- Claro, se lo llevó en un par de minutos.

\- No hace falta que te apresures tanto, es para la próxima semana.

\- Me gusta esto, así que no es nada. - Sonrió.

Y a favor de la verdad, Jack, es el estereotipo del abogado en la televisión, presentable, guapo, sabe hablar hasta por los codos, y tiene una gran sonrisa, vi a dos becarias babeando por el.

\- Bueno, si tú lo quieres. - Se da media vuelta, y antes de salir, se detiene. - Elsa, no se si aceptarías tomar un café conmigo.

Yo me quedo un momento pensando, digo un café no es la gran cosa.

\- Está bien.

\- Maravilloso, te pasó a recoger a las seis.

Mi celular suena y yo lo apago.

\- Cambió de escena -

Jack me vino a dejar a mi casa, el café estuvo bien, la platica fue agradable y pude dejar de pensar en Anna un par de horas.

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro. - Digo y bajo del carro.

Camino por la entrada y al abrir la puerta mis padres están en la sala viendo algo en la televisión.

\- Hola cariño, ¿Como te fue? - me pregunta mi mamá.

\- Bien, solo me tienen haciendo papeleo, pero esta bien.

\- ¿Y Anna por qué no pasó? - Ahora pregunta mi papá.

\- No era Anna, era un compañero de la firma.

Mis padres me ven con duda.

\- ¿A Anna no le molesta? - dice mi mamá.

\- No, Anna no es mi dueña. - y eso sonó más feo de lo que pensé.

\- ¿Terminaron?

\- No, solo... Jack solo es un compañero, no es nada.

Me doy la vuelta, y cuando empiezo a caminar, escucho a mi padre.

\- Elsa, ya estás grande para regaños. - Dice el. - Pero déjame darte un consejo, hay veces en las que pensamos que no queremos algo hasta que ya no lo tienes, y solo así te das cuenta de lo que tenías. - Da un suspiro. - Eres mi hija y te apoyaré en todo, pero si ya no quieres estar con Anna, termina con ella.

Yo asiento sin mirar, y sigo mi camino.

\- Camino de escena -

Estoy en la mesa de un café, y estoy escuchando sobre un caso imposible que ganó Jack...

Realmente lo único que puedo pensar es en que... no se si quiero estar aún con Anna...

Sonrío ante una broma de Jack, pero no me da gracia.

Y cuando veo su rostro está cerca del mío, sus párpados se cierran y siento su aliento en mis labios, solo un segundo después.

Nada...

No puedo sentir nada... más que muchas ganas de llorar...

Me alejo de el.

\- Lo siento... - es lo único que escucho decir una vez salgo corriendo del café.

Voy a todo lo que dan mis piernas, apenas y puedo saber hacia dónde voy, el pecho me duele, pero no es por correr, me siento morir, solo quiero algo...

Solo la quiero a ella.

Corro y corro, y la lluvia empieza a caer, casi caigo yo también, pero no puedo detenerme hasta que la tenga otra vez conmigo.

Golpeó la puerta con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Elsa?. - pregunta, y veo que está en pijama. - ¿¡Que carajo te pasó?!, ¡Por dios! ¡¿Estas bi...

Y la beso, pongo mis manos en su nuca, y la jalo contra mía, la necesito sentir, las lágrimas corren y solo puedo sentir como Anna me abraza.

\- Está bien, Elsa, todo está bien.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento... de verdad lo siento .

\- No pasa nada Elsa.

Me abraza nuevamente, y nos guía al sillón, en cuanto nos sentamos me pego a ella.

\- Elsa, ¿Que pa...

\- ¿Anna, vivirías conmigo?

Ella sonríe, y me besa.

\- Sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo. - dice y yo le creo cada palabra.


	10. Pobre Soñador

Bueno, perdón si este capítulo es más corto de lo común, pero he estado posponiendo mi tarea y es hora de hacerla.

Como siempre muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Por favor escuchen "Pobre soñador - El Tri"

Capítulo X. Pobre soñador.

Elsa.

Estamos en una mueblería, creo que es el día de más estrés de mi vida.

Juro que más de una vez hemos tenido que salir a fumar para tranquilizarnos. Las vendedoras nos han ofrecido hasta muebles que no tengo idea para que se ocupan. Ya fui a ver la nueva casa de Anna. Decir que estaba sorprendida es muy poco.

Puedo numerar las cosas, primero, pensé que sería un departamento más grande que su casa o en un mejor lugar, pero cuando llegamos... Ufff...

La casa está en la misma zona residencial que la casa de mis padres, eso quería decir que es un lugar caro, Anna estacionó en una casa, bueno eso no sería hacerle justicia, es una mansión, el límite está marcado con una barda de piedra de cantera, tiene un gran jardín delantero, un garaje para cuatro carros o camionetas y aún así tener espacio para maniobrar sin ningún problema.

La casa de dos pisos, en el primero está un cuarto y las estancias para el comedor, la cocina y sala son grandes, yo creo que sin problemas podemos meter una mesa para unas cuarenta personas solo en el comedor.

En el segundo piso están las habitaciones, son cuatro y cada una tiene su baño completo.

Ahora, lo segundo, Anna insiste en que llame la casa, "nuestra" casa. Para mí aún es un poco difícil, quiero decir, desde niña se me enseñó que si quería algo, que podría llamar mío, debía trabajar para ello, y ahora así como así Anna dice que también es mi casa... para mí es incomodo. Pero no quiero decirle, aún me siento mal por todo el asunto de Jack, y por haberla estado evitando.

Y lo que más me hace sentir pésima, es que Anna no me dijo nada.

Si tan mal como suena, me hubiera gustado que me reclamará, que se enojara, no sé... que tan siquiera me preguntara que había pasado. Pero ella solo me pregunto si quería hablar de ello, yo le dije que no, y al parecer es todo lo que necesito, no hemos vuelto tocar el tema.

\- ¿Quieres que vengamos otro día?. - Anna llama mi atención con su pregunta, yo tardo un poco en saber qué decirle. - ¿O prefieres que contratemos a un decorador de interiores?, también podemos ir a otro lugar.

Ella está preocupada por mi, sé que quiere que me tome esto con calma, pero no sé cómo quiero esto.

Se me escapa un suspiro, y ella me toma la mano.

\- Sabes, no tenemos que ver las cosas ahora, podemos esperar, ¿Eso estaría bien?

Y yo aprieto su mano, su tono de voz apenas y es diferente, cualquiera podría pasarlo por alto, pero yo no, ella en verdad quiere esto, y yo también lo quiero, pero no puedo hacerlo así.

Tomo sus manos y les doy un beso en su dorso, puede que esto vaya a lastimarla, y puede que se enoje, pero necesito decirle, y tener una larga platica.

\- Anna podemos ir a tu casa, quiero decirte algo.

Noto como se tensa un poco, pero asiente y como ya estamos en el estacionamiento solo caminamos a su camioneta.

El camino es silencioso, yo solo trato de pensar en lo que le voy a decirle, bueno se lo que le voy a decir, pero estoy pensando en cómo voy a decirlo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, pero sinceramente se me hizo una eternidad.

Entramos a la casa, ella camina a la cocina mientras yo me dirijo a la sala y me siento en el sillón, Anna se sienta a un lado mío, pero pone en la mesa dos vasos de vidrio, cada uno con hielos y una botella de whisky johnny walker etiqueta negra, mientras sirve solo me quedo en silencio, me da mi vaso y le doy un gran trago.

Y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

\- ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

Y yo volteo mi cabeza hacia ella tan rápidamente que creo que me lastime el cuello, no está llorando pero tiene esa misma mirada que pone cada que habla de su mamá. Tomo su cabeza y la pongo en contra de mi pecho, y creo que le pegue con el vaso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Siento como ella deja salir el aire, y puedo sentir cómo está mucho más relajada .

Deja salir una pequeña risa nerviosa. - Por un momento pensé que la había cagado.

Yo río, no me gusta que use ese lenguaje, pero esta es la Anna de la que me enamore.

Me alejo de ella y respiro hondo.

\- Anna, cuando te estuve evitando. - Y veo que ella abre los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo y creo que es mejor aclarar eso primero. - Yo escuche que le comentaste a Azrael que querías que viviera contigo, y me asuste.

Ella baja la mirada, y se mueve un poco más lejos de mi, se acaba su vaso de un trago. Y vuelve a mirarme.

\- Supongo que es comprensible, yo también estoy un poco asustada. - dice mientras que se sirve más licor.

\- Si, pero... bueno en ese tiempo, salí dos veces con Jack el de mi trabajo, pero te juro que no pasó nada, cuando el me dio un beso, yo salí corriendo para buscarte.

Ella parece estar perdida en su mundo, cierra los ojos fuertemente, y cuando voltea a verme yo veo lo lastimada que está.

Y siento un gran dolor en mi pecho. Siento como si una mano tomará mi corazón y lo apretara para arrancarlo de mi pecho, siento como me empieza a faltar el aire.

Y es por qué no está llorando, bueno, no tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero puedo ver que está lastimada, yo la herí, yo hice que tenga esa mirada en su rostro.

Y estoy apunto de ponerme de rodillas para pedirle perdón. Pero ella me abraza y empieza a sobar mi espalda.

Y es cuando notó que veo borroso y que el aliento me falta, cuando trato de hablar solo me sale un gimoteo.

Y yo sé que soy más alta que Anna, y por unos cuantos meses le ganó en edad, pero en este momento siento como si fuera una niña pequeña en los brazos de alguien.

Siento un beso justo arriba de mi oreja.

\- Eso es Elsa, déjalo salir.

Y yo solo lloro en sus brazos, mientras que siento que este lugar, justo en los brazos de Anna, este es nuestro hogar.


	11. El negociante

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. No saben cuánto agradezco que lean.

Por favor escuchen. "El negociante - los plebes del rancho"

Capítulo XI. El negociante.

Elsa.

\- Y este es el estudio, es mi habitación favorita. - Le digo a mi mamá mientras que le golpeó tantito el costado.

Entramos en una de las habitaciones de la parte de arriba de mi casa.

Mi mamá apenas da un paso adelante y se tambalea. Y yo sonrío, esta es por algo mi parte favorita.

\- Ese es...

\- Sip. - Digo mientras me acerco a uno de los libreros que está en la pared. - El Corpus Iuris Civilis.

Mi madre ve los cien libros que están perfectamente acomodados en el librero, está boquiabierta, digo, los cien lomos de cuero rojo con dos líneas amarillas y los pequeños números romanos, para muchos no podrían significar nada, y para los lectores normales, yo creo les llamaría más la atención la colección que está a un lado, pero para juristas (expertos en el derecho), como mi madre, está es la más grande obra de todos los tiempos. Ósea es la recopilación del derecho romano, la piedra angular de toda la historia del derecho. Y solo logra salir de su impresión tomando el tomo I, con cuidado abre el libro y con suma delicadeza lo hojea.

\- Es fantástico.

\- Anna me compro la versión en latín y griego, y la traducida.

Mi madre casi jadea de la impresión. Pero después de unos momentos lo deja en su lugar.

\- ¿Que pasó?, No lo quieres leer.

\- Ahora no. - dice y noto su mirada un poco lejana.

\- ¿Que sucede?

Mi madre suspira, y me ve a los ojos, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

\- No puedo creer lo rápido qué creciste.

\- Hay mamá.

Me acerco y la envuelvo en mis brazos, ella me devuelve el abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Estamos un par de minutos abrazadas. Pero después se aleja y disimuladamente se limpia las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y Anna en que trabaja?

Y yo sé porque lo pregunta. Pues solo en esta habitación, los puros libros cuestan una fortuna, y ahora los muebles, y las computadoras, no son de las más baratas del mercado.

\- Trabaja con Azrael.

Mi mamá sigue viendo los libros, pero creo que ninguno en particular puede distraer su mente, de lo que sea que esté pensando.

Salimos del cuarto y mientras caminamos hacia abajo, mi mamá se detiene frente a una de las puertas.

\- ¿Y está habitación?

\- Es la habitación privada de Anna. - y mientras lo digo veo como la confusión se marca en los gestos de mi madre.

\- ¿Habitación privada?

\- Si, Anna dijo que sería bueno que para no abrumarnos con todo esto de vivir juntas, cada una tuviera una habitación donde solo nosotras pudiéramos entrar.

\- Ajam... ¿Y la tuya?

Yo camino por el pasillo y abro la puerta que está justo en medio del pasillo.

Mi madre me sigue adentro, la habitación está cubierta de espejos, y solo hay un par de bocinas en las esquinas que sobresalen de la superficie.

\- Está es mi fortaleza de la soledad.

Mi madre sonríe un poco con la broma, aunque en si es la austeridad de la habitación lo que me tranquiliza, solo lo he tenido por una semana y no sé cómo pude vivir sin ella. Digo en el despacho las cosas entre Jack y yo no son las mejores, hubo dos veces en las que llegue con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y solo me encerré aquí, yo sola, y fue tan... reconfortante.

\- Y ella que tiene en su habitación.

\- No lo sé. - Contestó y antes de que pregunte, añado. - Ella tampoco a entrado aquí.

Mi madre asiente distraídamente y salimos de la habitación.

Cuando estamos en el comedor le ofrezco una taza de café y veo cómo su mirada se pierde durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Me vas a decir por qué has estado tan rara?

No me gusta hacer este tipo de preguntas, pero si no me dice, me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Solo estoy un poco preocupada.

\- ¿De Anna?

\- Pues claro que de Anna, no tiene mucho que empezaron a salir, y ya se están mudando juntas, y para colmo de males, no sabes cómo consigue el dinero para mantener todo esto.

Yo miro a mi alrededor, y como si fuera una gran revelación me doy cuenta que es verdad. Anna no me ha contado casi nada sobre de ella, y lo poco que me ha dicho a sido más a fuerza que de ganas.

Mi madre no tarda mucho en dejarme sola, y yo solo estoy aquí sin saber qué hacer, me siento enjaulada y aunque he estado en mi cuarto ya una hora, no logró tranquilizarme.

Salgo al pasillo y me quedo parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anna, no sé cuánto estuve en realidad así, pero la curiosidad se llevó la mejor parte de mi.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta, y lentamente lo giro, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora, y siento como el sudor baja por mi espalda.

En cuanto estoy adentro es como la oscuridad absoluta, no logró ver absolutamente nada, así que con cuidado tanteo la pared tratando de encontrar el apagador, y se hizo la luz una vez lo encontré.

Y cuando volteo. Me quedo de piedra.

En las paredes hay dibujos de Santas Muertes, aunque no son mucho de mi agrado se ven muy bien trabajados. Pero lo que más me sorprende es lo que está enfrente de la pared.

Es un altar con muchas, pero muchas imágenes de muertes, las que más sobresalen son las cuatro más grandes que están hasta atrás, pero enfrente de ella hay muchas más, no logro contarlas todas, pero hay también dulces, fruta, un par de inciensos de varitas. Pero lo que me llama más la atención es una pistola de oro que está justo enfrente de todo. Me voy acercando a pasos lentos y la tomo en mi mano, es bastante pesada, necesito agarrarla con ambas manos para que no se me caiga, y solo es un momento en el que pongo mi dedo en el gatillo.

\- ¿Elsa?, ¿Que es...

Y siento como mis manos son empujadas hacia atrás, y no escucho absolutamente nada, sólo un pitido que me aturde. Tardó un par de segundos en ver hacia la puerta.

Y cuando lo hago siento como todo el aire en mis pulmones me quema, Anna tiene su mano derecha sobre el bíceps izquierdo y aunque no puedo oír, sé que está diciendo todas las groserías que conoce, pues está saltando de un lado para otro y su rostro está completamente rojo.

Solo soy capaz de reaccionar cuando veo que de entre sus dedos sale sangre.

-¡ANNA!

Y...y... y ... yo ... no que...ría hacerlo... fue un ...accidente.

Ella voltea a verme, y no sé qué cara tengo, pero estoy segura que no es nada bonita, pues casi de inmediato se tranquiliza y me sonríe.

\- Está bien, ¿si?

Yo aún estoy un poco aturdida, pero Anna se me acerca y pese a que me está tocando con su mano ensangrentada, agradezco el toque.

\- Elsa... Elsa mírame... Elsa en serio mira. - Ella quita su mano de la herida y me enseña, y por la sangre no logro ver nada. - Elsa solo es superficial, puedo mover mis dedos, pero necesito que me lleves a que me den puntadas.

Alzó la mirada y la veo sonreír, su semblante es un poco más pálido, pero su sonrisa... solo cuando veo esa sonrisa... es cuando logró llenar otra vez mis pulmones con aire.

Alzó mis manos y aún estoy temblando.

\- No, hay que llamar a una ambulancia.

\- Elsa, en serio, no quiero estar horas explicando a un grupo de policías que mi novia, con la que me acabo de mudar, me disparo en nuestra casa.

\- Anna no creo poder manejar.

\- Si puedes, confió en ti, solo tranquilízate un poco.

\- Anna hay que llamar a alguien.

\- Elsa no es por presionarte, pero me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, de verdad necesito que me lleves a esta dirección.

No sé cómo le hace, pero saca su cartera y me da una tarjeta con una dirección en pluma escrita.

Voy a decir otra cosa cuando la veo aún más pálida. Así que la abrazo y la jalo por toda la casa a la camioneta, y juro que nunca ha conducido tan rápido como hoy, me sorprende que no hayamos chocado.

Bajo de la camioneta, y vuelvo a arrastrar a Anna hasta lo que parece un casa.

Toco la puerta y casi enseguida abre la puerta un hombre rubio sumamente grande, su humanidad cubre toda la puerta, y sus brazos están cubiertos de tinta.

\- Hajo.

Yo me extrañó por su acento sumamente marcado, pero el hombre parece reaccionar al ver a Anna, la quita de mis brazos y se la lleva adentro de la casa.

Yo entro después que el, y el lugar es muy diferente a como es afuera. Todo está bastante limpio, hay muchos materiales de curación y utensilios que cualquier doctor tendría en todos lados, un par refrigeradores, un escritorio y una cama en la que sienta a Anna.

\- Hay niña, que voy a hacer contigo.

En segundos el hombre jala un carrito, se pone unos guantes de látex y empieza a limpiar la herida de Anna, pone un líquido y veo cómo Anna se remueve en su lugar, pero cuando empieza a coser la herida, apenas es más grande de unos cuantos centímetros. El hombre se levanta y del refrigerador saca unos frascos y también toma una jeringas, e inyecta a Anna apenas está a su lado, después venda la herida.

\- Ya está, ahora ¿Dime qué pasó?

\- Fue un accidente. - Contestó antes que Anna y el hombre parece ponerme atención nuevamente, se levanta y se quita los guantes ensangrentados.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Oken. - Me dice mientras extiende su mano.

\- Elsa.

\- Tu eres la famosa Elsa, Anni me hablado mucho sobre ti.

Yo no que decirle, así que digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente. - Gracias doctor Oken.

\- Oh... no niña, ya no soy doctor.

\- ¿Que?

\- No le hagas caso, es el mejor doctor que conozco. - Escucho decir a Anna, y veo como se levanta de la cama. - Solo que perdió su cédula por una estupidez.

\- Hay niña, no era una estupidez, yo rompí las leyes.

Yo miro confundidos a ambos, y Oken me ve, y con un suspiro se levanta y después de unos segundos trae una bandeja con tres tazas de chocolate. Cuando me ofrece yo tomo una.

\- Perdí mi cédula por qué unos padres, negaron el transplante de hígado a un niño. - Yo jadeo cuando escucho semejante acto. - Los padres creían que era el plan de Dios que el pequeño muriera, y en su religión no se permiten ese tipo de tratamientos, pero yo no podía dejar morir al pequeño así que de todos modos hice la operación, El Niño sobrevivió, pero me demandaron y termine sin cédula, por poco me meten a la carcel, pero conocí a Azrael y le debo que no me llevaran preso.

\- ¿Así que ahora es un doctor clandestino?

\- Hay gente que no puede pagar un hospital, o que no quieren que se descubra lo que hacen, yo solo soy una pieza más en todo esto.

Yo me estremezco al escuchar hablar así, y cada vez me pregunto más, que clase de mujer es Anna.

Salimos de la casa y ayudó lo más que puedo a Anna, cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, Anna está apunto de abrir la puerta, pero yo tomo su brazo.

\- Anna, ¿Que es en lo que estás metida?

Ella me ve y veo como sus ojos se abren.

\- ¿Por eso estabas en mi cuarto?

\- Si, ahora responde Anna.

\- ¿Por que no simplemente me preguntaste?

\- ¡Nunca me dices nada!, ¡Como quieres que te pregunte algo!

\- No me enorgullezco que muchas cosas que he hecho, y perdona por no querer recordar ese tipo de cosas. - Me dice con el ceño fruncido, pero casi de inmediato vuelve a su mirada normal. - Elsa si quieres saber algo de mi pregúntame, y yo te contestaré lo más sinceramente posible.

Nos quedamos un par de segundos en silencio.

\- Azrael y nosotros tenemos una especie de bufet de abogados. - me dice ella mientras que solo ve hacia el frente. - Pero no es como cualquier otro, muchas veces hacemos cosas que no haría un abogado normal, y nos pagan más por ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Que tipo de cosas?

\- A veces cosas malas, como si tomáramos la justicia en nuestras manos, arreglamos los problemas de todos los que nos paguen, también cuidamos a las personas que nos pagan para ello y préstamos dinero para negocios, consigo dinero de muchas maneras.

Yo la volteo a ver.

\- Si quieres irte, no te culparía.

Y yo solo sé que, no puedo ver mal a Anna, ella me ha contado lo que hizo antes para ayudar a su mamá. Y no la puedo culpar por tratar de salir adelante por ella misma. Y tal vez es estupido, pero ella recibió un disparo de mi y sigue queriendo que este a su lado, asi que puedo saber que ambas somos unas estupidas.

Y solo volteo hacia ella y la tomo de la mano.

Y creo que es pecado lo mucho que la amo.


	12. En la danza y en los sueños

Bueno, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Por favor escuchen "En la danza y en los sueños"

Capitulo XII. En la danza y en los sueños.

Elsa.

Estoy sentada esperando a mi doctora, y a decir verdad estoy un poco nerviosa.

Desde que estaba en la sala de espera no he podido tranquilizarme, y para colmo no está Anna conmigo.

Bueno, no es como si le hubiera dicho que vendría en primer lugar, pero de las únicas veces que me acompaño me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Valla, si me hubieras dicho que vendrías tan formal, hubiera podido arreglarme un poco más. - Dice mi doctora, Maléfica.

Yo sonrió, los nervios no me dejan hacer gran cosa, y sé que lo dice por mi vestido de noche, pero hoy Anna y yo cumplimos tres años de vivir juntas y vamos a tener una cena romántica.

\- Bueno, ya tengo tus resultados. - Me dice mientras me muestra un disco de dvd, lo mete a su computadora, y después de unos segundos empieza a leer en el monitor, después de unos pocos minutos, que ha decir verdad me parecieron eternos, se voltea hacia mi, su rostro siempre sereno me tranquiliza un poco. - Felicitaciones, no estás embarazada.

Yo me quedo un poco aturdida, después me río junto con ella. Por supuesto que ella sabe que no puedo estar embarazada, pues a ella la conocí en la marcha por el orgullo, iba acompañada por su pareja, una jovencita rubia, muy bonita, llamada Aurora, son una pareja adorable, aunque al principio me costó un poco aceptarla, digo, pese a como se ve, Maléfica ya tiene sus cuarenta y cinco años, y la niña en ese entonces apenas tenía dieciséis años, pero después de escuchar toda su historia, bueno, era imposible no amarlas.

\- Si, es un alivio. - digo cuando me tranquilizó.

\- Pero hablando enserio. - de repente se puso muy seria. - Al parecer has tenido las irregularidades en tu regla, por qué... Bueno, no hay forma fácil de decir esto, pero si quieres tener hijos, ahora es el momento.

\- ¿Que?

\- Elsa, las mujeres nacemos con un número de óvulos en nuestro sistema, solo nacemos con ellos, y a ti, se están acabando, tu sistema está entrando en su fase final de reproducción, por ello, si decides no tener hijos, en un tiempo dejaras de poder tenerlos y entraras en la menopausia.

\- Pero... Pero... Pero solo tengo veintiséis años.

\- Elsa, no eres estéril ni mucho menos estás desahuciada, solo que debes tomar una decisión para tu futuro.

No sé qué pensar, y agradezco que Maléfica no me ha corrido del consultorio. Pero en un momento siento su mano sobre mi cabeza.

\- Sabes, yo también no me sentía preparada para los niños, nunca me he considerado una persona con paciencia, pero... Bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero tú y Anna están invitadas.

Después de eso, veo frente mío una invitación, tiene una cigüeña, y va cargando una manta con una pequeña manita fuera.

\- ¿Tu...?

\- Estamos embarazadas, Aurora tiene tres meses de gestación.

Yo me levanto y la abrazo, es una gran noticia, y es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento.

\- Elsa, puede que sean circunstancias diferentes, pero háblalo con Anna, y tú también piénsalo bien.

Yo asiento, y con un último abrazo me despido de ella.

Llamé a un taxi, y voy de camino al restaurante donde veré a Anna, puede que sí lo hablo con ella pueda darme una idea más clara de las cosas.

Llegó al restaurante, es uno de alta cocina francés, Ratatouille, ya hemos venido, y por ello lo escogimos para hoy, apenas llegó, y me abren la puerta, y el host, sin decir nada me lleva a una mesa privada, está en el balcón, apartada de todas las demás mesas, es un poco tarde, así que solo está iluminado por un par de velas, al llegar Anna ya está sentada, tiene un vestido verde muy parecido al mío, solo que el mío es azul, tipo strapless de noche, al verme, me da "esa" mirada, y aún puede hacer que me arda el rostro, como si yo fuera la persona más importante de todo el mundo, se levanta cuando yo estoy lista para sentarme, y después de hacerlo, sigue viéndome de la misma manera por unos momentos.

\- Dios, te vez hermosa.

Yo sonrió, no importa si estamos recién levantadas, si estoy enferma, desvelada, con resaca, a ella no le importa como me vea, siempre me dice lo hermosa que estoy por lo menos una vez al día.

Después de ordenar, y de una plática de nada realmente, recuerdo la visita a Maléfica.

\- ¿Anna?

\- Elsa.

\- Tu que piensas sobre quedarnos en casa.

Y creo que lo dije en un mal momento, o no debería haberlo dicho con el mesero aquí, pues vi como dió un pequeño salto, y con su mirada empezó a buscar en la mesa cualquier imperfecto, yo sonrió cuando sale del balcón.

\- Pobre hombre, de seguro piensa que hizo algo malo.

\- No lo dije por eso. - digo mientras me tapo la boca para reír.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- En estos tres años, hemos salido y todo eso, pero... No sé... Nunca pensaste sobre quedarte en casa.

Veo como piensa sobre de ello, y después se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo.

\- ¡Anna!

\- ¿Que?, ¿No era una pregunta retórica?

\- No, quiero que me contestes.

\- Ya, ya, perdón. - y después estira su mano y toma la mía sobre de la mesa. - Sonará cursi, pero mientras que este contigo los planes son lo de menos.

Y yo sonrió, no se porque, se que iba a decir algo como eso, y aún así siento las mariposas en mi estómago.

\- Anna, haz pensado en tener niños.

Y se queda completamente quieta.

\- ¡Te juro que te lo iba a decir!, Solo que nunca encontré el momento, pero te lo juro Elsa no quería ocultarlo.

Siento los nervios en mi estómago, y mi mente me da una mala pasada por todo en lo que piensa en segundos.

\- Haber, haber, ¿Que es lo que no me has dicho?

Y ella parece caer en cuenta de lo que ha dicho y que al parecer piensa que yo sé.

\- ¿No sabes que soy estéril?

Y tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que me ha dicho, y siento como el estómago se me encoge, aunque no es tan malo como todo lo que pensé, aún así, dadas las circunstancias, es complicado.

\- ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

\- No se... Después, es que nunca hablamos de niños, y de esas cosas, y bueno, no quería presionar.

Yo suspiro, se que la última vez que me enteré de los planes de Anna, no hice lo más apropiado, pero fue hace tres años.

\- Anna, hoy fui al médico.

Veo como su mirada cae un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- Pensé que no te gustaban los hospitales.

\- Y no me gustan, pero tampoco me gusta que vallas sola.

Y aunque no lo muestra como otras personas, Anna es un poco celosa.

\- Bueno, me dijieron que si quiero tener hijos, ahora es el momento.

Y veo como procesa poco a poco la noticia, y después de unos momentos solo se me queda viendo.

\- ¿Que piensas?

Anna suspira.

\- No lo sé...

\- Debe haber algo en esa cabezita loca. - digo tratando de hacer el tema un poco menos complicado, pero Anna no parece reaccionar como quería.

\- ¿Tu que piensas?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si Elsa, apenas vas a ser nombrada socia en tu firma, y se lo importante que es para ti, y así que es lo tú qué piensas.

\- Anna...

\- Digo, no es necesario hacerlo ahora mismo, podemos esperar hasta después para tomar una decisión, digo está la adopción y muchas formas de tener hijos, no es necesario hacerlo ahora mismo.

Y después de eso, la cena no fue como lo esperaba, ya casi no pudimos hablar, solo comimos y nos fuimos, cada una encerrada en sus pensamientos.

Cuando estábamos apunto de acostarnos a dormir, Anna estaba del lado derecho de la cama.

\- Sabes que no solo es decisión mía, ¿Verdad?

Anna solo se quedó en silencio, dándome la espalda, me acerque a ella y la abrace de la cintura, y puse mi boca sobre su oreja.

\- Dime por una vez lo que quieres.

\- Elsa...

Su voz sonaba aterciopelada, como si estuviera rogandome, bese su cuello.

\- Anna, somos una pareja, este tipo de decisiones las debemos tomar juntas.

Anna se dió la vuelta, y me besó, no era del tipo que esperaba, era lento, como esos que me da muy de vez en cuando, solo me los da cuando ha tenido un problema, o a tenido un mal día.

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres...

\- Sabes Elsa... - dice mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla y con sus dedos recorre mi rostro poco a poco. - Tuve un sueño hace mucho tiempo... Fue antes de que nos hiciéramos novias...

Dice como un susurro, mientras que sigue delineando mi rostro.

\- En al nos veía a ambas, y con otras personitas... Fue muy bonito. - vida como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. - eran dos pequeñas... Tan hermosas como tú... Y cuando desperté... Solo pude guardar ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de mi mente... No quería que mis mierdas ensuciaran ese hermoso lugar... Así que, si Elsa... si me dejaras ser parte de esa hermosa etapa de tu vida... Siento que no podría pedir nada más a esta vida.

Y siento como el aire me falta, y yo solo la puedo abrazar, después de no se cuánto, escucho como uno de sus cajones se abre y cierra.

\- Elsa... - Me mueve un poco, pero no sé si estoy lista para salir. - Por favor... Elsa.. amor

Por fin alzó la mirada y frente a mi, está el anillo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Es una argolla de oro blanco, y en la parte de arriba y en la de abajo hay una hilera de pequeños diamantes, en el centro está un copo de nieve hecho con diamantes azules.

\- Elsa Arendelle, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, pero, ¿Aceptarías mi vida a cambio de ser mi esposa?

Y antes que ella termine de hablar yo ya estoy asintiendo, me duele el cuello de tan rápido que lo hago.

Después siento como me aprieta en contra suya, y juro que no se de dónde saca tanta fuerza en su pequeño cuerpo, pues me alza de la cama y me da vueltas por toda la habitación.

Después de estar mareada como el demonio, me sienta en la cama, y saca el anillo de su pequeña caja y lo pone en mi dedo.

Yo sonrió y lloró mientras la veo frente mío.

\- Cambio de escena -.

Empieza a sonar la marcha nupcial, y mi padre me toma del brazo.

\- Aún puedes arrepentirte.

\- ¡Papá!

Y el solo me da un beso en la frente y me baja el velo, el vestido y mi velo son azul cielo, muy parecido al blanco, de cola muy pomposa y mucho vuelo, me encantó desde el primer momento en que lo ví.

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, y ahí, enfrente del altar está Anna, tiene puesto un traje negro, y a pesar que las miradas están en mi, no me importa, la única que veo yo esta viéndome como si no fuera real, y disimuladamente se limpia una lágrima.

En cuanto llegó enfrente de ella mi padre me entrega, no sin antes amenazar a Anna.

Me paro enfrente de ella, mientras el padre da la misa, aún me sorprende que nos estemos casando en la iglesia, pero le restó importancia, este es sin duda alguna el día más feliz de mí vida.

\- Tu, Elsa Arendelle, aceptas a Anna Månen, como tú legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los tiempos de abundancia y en los de sequía, hasta que la muerte las separé.

\- Acepto.

\- Tu, Anna Månen, aceptas a Elsa Arendelle, como tú legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los tiempos de abundancia y en los de sequía, hasta que la muerte las separé.

\- Acepto.

\- Ahora, las novias nos honraran con votos que ellas mismas escribieron.

\- Yo Anna, juro ante los aquí presentes, que te amare por todo lo que me quede de vida, no puedo prometer solo abundancia, pero te prometo que mientras esté con vida daré todo lo que tengo para tratar de ser la mujer que se que te mereces.

\- Yo Elsa, juro ante los aquí presentes, que te amare por siempre, no puedo prometer ser la mejor mujer del mundo, pero te prometo que seré la mejor versión de mi misma, para ti.

\- Ahora, ante los ojos de nuestro señor Jesucristo, yo las uno en santo matrimonio, pueden besar a la novia.

Anna me quitó el velo del rostro, y ví como su rostro se ilumino aún más que antes, fue como si en ese preciso momento, solo fuéramos ella y yo.

Y se acercó con cautela, como i ella también esperara que el momento se alargará lo más posible.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y se sintió como si en un momento todo se detuviera, y hay veces en la vida, que solo sabes que no pudiste tomar una mejor decisión. Y este es uno de esos momentos, yo solo se, que no importa que nos depare el futuro, ahora se que teniendo a Anna a mi lado, a mi esposa a mi lado, puedo hacer lo que sea.

\- Cambio de escena -.

\- Ahora con gran orgullo, les presento a las novias, que darán una danza tradicional. - escucho dice Azrael.

Entro al salón, pues tuve que cambiarme para la danza, me puse un traje de pieles, como si fuera una vikinga, mi cabello también está peinado para la ocasión, y me paro en el centro del salón.

Solo segundos después la música empieza a sonar.

"Por favor pongan la canción"

Veo a Anna dar un par de vueltas alrededor de mi, mientras que yo solo la sigo con la mirada, es así por unos segundos, hasta que llega su parte, se acerca con cautela, como si apenas fuera a conocerme, y de repente empieza a silbar.

\- Por bravo mar navegare. - me canta al oído. - ahogarme yo no temo, y sorteare la tempestad, si eres para mi... Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz, me harán dejar mi viaje... Si me prometes corazón... Amar...

Y yo me quedo unos segundos en silencio, y ella se da la vuelta como si se rindiera.

\- Amarme por la eternidad.

Y se da la vuelta de nueva cuenta, y nos tomamos de las manos, mientras damos una vuelta en medio del salón.

\- Mi buen amor, tan dulce y leal, me asombran tus palabras, no quiero una empresa audaz, es bastante si me abrazas.

Alzamos nuestros brazos y los unimos en los antebrazos mientras damos vueltas.

\- Sortijas de oro te traeré, poemas te voy a cantar. - ella se inca y yo doy una vuelta alrededor de ella. - Te cuidare de todo mal si siempre me acompañas.

Ella se levanta nos tomamos de las manos y damos un paso atrás y uno adelante mientras nos empujamos levemente, ella suelta su mano derecha, y la alza haciendo el juramento.

\- Sortijas de oro, ¿Para que?, Poemas no me importan ya, tu mano solo sostendré. - toma de las manos y me da una vuelta en mi eje.

Damos un par de vueltas más.

\- Mejor que eso no hay más.

\- Con tus abrazos y tu amor, en la danza y en los sueños, sin pena y alegría, igual, conmigo yo te llevo, por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo, y sorteare la tempestad si eres para mí.

Mientras ella me da vueltas, al final termina cargandome en sus brazos, y damos una última vuelta antes de besarnos.


	13. Corazón de niño

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Bueno quiero informar que este capítulo, es por así decirlo, el último, va a ser como un final alternativo, y si les gusta, y quieren dejar de leer al final del capítulo, les estaré muy agradecido. Pues los siguientes capítulos, van a ser bastantes deprimentes, y el final "Oficial" va a ser un Bad-End.

Por favor escuchen la canción de "Corazón de niño"

Bueno, de ahí en fuera, nada me pertenece, nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIII. Corazón de niño.

Elsa.

Estamos en la clínica de Maléfica y Anna está tomando mi mano, ambas estamos viendo el monitor del ultrasonido, realmente dudo que alguna de las dos sepamos siquiera que estamos viendo, pero Maléfica está pasando el mando por todo mi vientre, de repente lo deja justo en la parte inferior de mi estómago.

Y todo se ve negro, y solo se ven dos pequeñas bolsitas en los lados de la pantalla.

\- Felicidades, tienen siete semanas de embarazo, y no quiero apresurar las sorpresas, pero muy probablemente sean gemelos.

Volteo a ver a Anna, y sus ojos siguen fijos en la pantalla, parece como si estuviera deslumbrada.

\- Maléfica. - dice Anna apretando mi mano, y creo que es una gran sorpresa que sean gemelos. - ¿Que es ese sonido?

Yo volteo a ver a Anna, y puedo ver que Maléfica quiere saber lo mismo que yo. - ¿Que sonido?

\- Ya sabes ese pequeño tamborcito que retumba.

Maléfica ríe un poco. - Los tamborcitos que van muy rápido son el corazón de sus pequeños, el tambor más grande que se escucha es el corazón de Elsa.

Veo como Anna pasa saliva varias veces, antes de alzar mi mano a la altura de su boca y besarla verías veces, de repente siento como las lágrimas corren por mi piel.

\- Gracias... Gracias... Gracias...

No sé cuántas veces lo dice, pero no deja de besar mi mano mientras lo hace. Veo como Maléfica no sabe si dejarnos solas, o estar aún presente, así que solo se voltea.

Después de limpiarme, salimos del consultorio.

Maléfica solo me mando las vitaminas para el embarazo, y me dio las recomendaciones que debo de tener, nada del otro mundo, no tomar, no fumar y tener una buena alimentación.

Anna solo va manejando, y cada tanto voltea a verme.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Anna me abre la puerta y hace que sienta que estoy hecha de cristal.

\- ¿Que te gustaría que fueran?

Mi Anna solo deja una taza de chocolate en frente de mi, y ella tiene una en las manos.

\- Se que van a ser niñas.

Yo río con su respuesta, pero la seguridad con lo que lo dijo, ella me podría decir que el cielo es morado y yo le creía completamente.

Después de cenar Anna me carga hasta la cama, y me deja ahí con el mayor cuidado que puede.

Pero, cuando se acuesta a un lado mío, no puedo dejar de pensar que me está dejando mucho espacio, ella prácticamente está en la orilla de la cama.

\- Anna... amor...

Ella da un leve gruñido para que sepa que está escuchando.

\- Acércate más.

\- Estoy bien.

Y juro, que Anna aveces es tan terca como un caballo. Y solo sé que tengo "esa" necesidad.

\- Anna, te necesito aquí.

Voltea a verme. - ¿Tienes frío?

\- No... - y juro, que quiero golpearme la frente. - Quiero eso.

Anna levanta más la mirada, y se acerca más a mi, mientras sonríe.

Todo empieza con un suave beso, pero rápidamente, empieza a tornarse más pasional, sus labios no dejan de presionarse en contra de los míos, con una mano se sostiene, y la otra va bajando por mis hombros hasta que llega a mi pecho, su tacto es suave pero firme, se separa un poco de mi y me ve a los ojos, y juro que podría morir en este momento y lo haría feliz.

Ella muerde mi oreja, mientras siento como una de sus piernas separa las mías, y se frota en contra de mi ser, después su boca baja por mi cuello, su dientes se arrastran por mi piel, hasta que llega a mi pecho derecho, se amamanta como lo haría un bebé en su lugar, pero con su otra mano recorre mi abdomen, su tacto hace que no tarde en llegar, el aliento me falta cuando siento que el orgasmo me lleva al cielo.

Cuando siento otra vez que puedo pensar, Anna me dio la vuelta y mi pecho está en contra de la cama, mientras que mi trasero está alzado al cielo.

De repente siento su aliento en contra de mi centro, su legua recorre todo mi ser, y sus labios me comen, de pronto siento como sus dedos separan mis pliegues y se hacen camino dentro de mi, su dedos se mueven dentro de mi, mientras que su boca no se separa de su lugar, siento como la oleada de placer me lleva otra vez, y terminó en la boca de Anna.

Siento como Anna se acuesta a un lado mío, mientras que su mano, juega en mi espalda.

\- Eres hermosa.

Siento como los ojos poco a poco se van cerrando. Y el sueño me lleva.

\- Cambió de escena -

Los nueve meses, han sido muy largos, y de verdad Anna a sido un amor, había días en los que la levantaba a las tres de la mañana por qué se me antojaba algo de comer, o por qué quería estar con ella.

También cuando fuimos a comprar ropa, no me sentía cómoda con nada, sentía que me veía muy gorda. Pero Anna supo como hacerme sentir bella, pues aunque no lo volvería a hacer, y no me enorgullezco de ello, lo hicimos en el probador de una tienda departamental. Y eso me recuerda que ya no podemos entrar a esa tienda.

Estamos en una comida en la casa de mi mamá, mis padres juro que parece que ellos son los que están embarazados, pues mi papá y Anna, casi tuvieron una pelea a golpes, por no decidir de color pintar la recámara de los bebés, pues mi papá decía que sus nietas debían tener un cuarto rosa, y Anna argumentaba que un color azul cielo era mejor para la tranquilidad de las pequeñas, y cuando menos me di cuenta ya están sin camisa listos para golpearse. Mi madre regaño mucho a mi padre ese día, y Anna no se salvó, la deje sin un beso durante casi dos días, y al final del segundo ya estaba llorando para que la perdonará.

Estoy sentada en la sala, cuando siento un dolor muy fuerte en mi estómago, están fuerte que hace que me doble hacia el frente.

Oigo un ruido sordo atrás de mi.

\- ¡Elsa!, ¿¡amor que te pasa?!

Empiezo a respirar como me enseñaron en las clases de maternidad.

\- Amor ya vienen.

\- ¿Quienes?

Y envés de decir lo que quiero decir señaló mi estómago.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, y cuando menos lo siento, me carga y salimos por la puerta, y en menos de cinco minutos estamos en el hospital.

Maléfica ya está esperándonos, con una silla de ruedas y dos enfermeros, yo solo escucho, como todos gritan alrededor de mi, pero de pronto todo se deja de escuchar, y solo identificó un sonido, la voz de Anna.

\- Tranquila amor, vas a estar bien, tú y las bebes van a estar bien.

Los enfermeros me llevan a una sala, y me recuestan en la camilla, Maléfica me dice que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, pero que es hora de pujar, lo hago con todas mis fuerzas, y solo aprieto la mano de Anna lo más fuerte que puedo, todo se detiene cuando escucho el primer chillido, pero no puedo descansar, sigo pujando, y cuando siento que ya no puedo más, siento que todas mis fuerzas son arrebatadas, y un segundo chillido suena.

Anna besa mi frente. - ¡Lo lograste amor! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Son hermosas!

Realmente no siento nada, sólo puedo sentir como mis ojos me pesan mucho.

Cuando abro mis ojos, lo primero que veo son las luces blancas.

Espera... yo estaba...

¡Mis niñas!

Me levanto de golpe, y antes de correr, siento una mano en mi hombro. - Calma, están aquí.

Volteo a ver a Anna, en sus brazos tiene a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobijita rosa, la tiene pegada a su pecho.

Estiró mis brazos, a pesar de que todo el cuerpo me duele.

\- Las acabó de alimentar, así que están dormidas.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

\- No se, más o menos doce horas.

\- ¡ Por que no me despertaste!

\- Quería que descansarás.

Me tranquilizó un poco, y Anna deja a mi pequeña en mis brazos, le quitó la manta de la cabeza, apenas y tiene cabello, y su mejillitas, toda ella es hermosa.

\- Ella es Iduna. - Escucho decir a Anna. - Y esta hermosura de aquí, es Astrid.

Alzó la mirada, y Anna me enseña a mi otra bebé, está envuelta en una manta blanca, son idénticas.

Anna se acerca a mi y me besa, de repente siento como las bebes se mueven y abren sus ojitos, viendonos a ambas.

\- Bienvenidas, mis hermosas niñas.


	14. Kokoronashi

Bueno, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como dije antes, aquí empieza el "bad-end".

Por favor escuchen la canción que se llama "Kokoronashi- sub español"

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XIV. Kokoronashi.

Elsa.

Estoy dando en frente de mis alumnos, cuando mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Siento mis mejillas rojas, pues tengo una estricta clausula de cero celulares en mi clase.

Les pido disculpas a mis alumnos y salgo del salón. Solo hace falta ver la pantalla para ver qué es de la secundaria de mis niñas.

Contesto y pongo el celular en mi oreja, espero no sea algo malo.

\- ¿Bueno?

"¿Señora Arendelle?"

\- A sus órdenes, ¿Le pasó algo a mis niñas?

"A habido un incidente con uno de sus compañeros, le solicitamos su presencia"

-Claro, en unos momentos estoy ahí.

Entro al salón y les informo a mis alumnos que me debo de retirar, a ellos no parece afectarles. Tomo mi bolso y salgo del salón.

Apenas firmo la hoja de asistencia de maestros, salgo a mi coche corriendo.

Apenas voy a empezar a manejar suena mi celular nuevamente. Contesto sabiendo quien es.

\- ¿Anna?

"Si soy yo, me hablaron de la escuela de las niñas"

\- A mi también, ya voy para allá.

"Esta bien, te veo afuera de la escuela"

\- Te amo.

Suena su risa, y aún no me puedo aburrir de su sonido. "Yo también te amo"

Cuelgo y salgo de la universidad. Después de que nacieron mis niñas ya no quise seguir ejerciendo, y Anna me apoyo. Pero cuando entraron al kinder, entre a una ligera depresión, el sicólogo me dijo que era algo común, que lo más recomendable era buscar una actividad que me ayudara a mantener la mente ocupada, y así que le pedí un favor a mi antiguo maestro, y terminé dando dos clases por día de derecho civil, de nueve de la mañana a la una de la tarde, no es tan estresante, y hago lo que me gusta, así que por el momento está bien.

Apenas voy llegando a la calle de la escuela, y la camioneta de Anna ya está estacionada en la entrada de la escuela. Cuando me estacionó detrás de ella, ella baja de la camioneta, trae un vestido de corte vintage, color negro con una cinta que remarca su cintura, y así es como me doy cuenta que hoy tenía un día ligero.

Ella me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar, y antes que otra cosa me da un beso lento en los labios.

\- Perdona, no podía esperar. - es su ligera excusa, y me ofrece el brazo para comenzar a caminar.

\- ¿Te dijeron para que nos querían ver?

\- No, solo me llamaron y que necesitaban mi presencia.

Yo asiento, y tocamos el timbre para entrar a la secundaria, es una escuela pública que está cerca de la casa, esa es la razón por la que la escogimos, pero aún así no puedo creer cuántas veces hemos llegado tarde.

Cuando nos abren la puerta, Anna me deja entrar primero, el maestro nos dice que debemos ir a dirección y que ahi nos explicarán lo que pasó.

Apenas llegamos a la dirección veo a mis dos hijas, las dos están sentadas enfrente del director, y pese a que no puedo verlas bien, se que Astrid está llorando, pues sus hombros se sacuden mucho, y Iduna esta muy tensa, apenas voy a dar un paso enfrente, siento como Anna se tensa.

Volteo a verla y su rostro esta rojo, su mandíbula está apretada, y si no fuera por qué me está sosteniendo el brazo, ya hubiera corrido hacia nuestras niñas.

\- Que bueno que llegaron.

Nuestras niñas voltean y apenas nos ven corren hacia nosotras, Anna me suelta pues sabe lo que va a pasar. Las dos saltan y se sujetan del cuello de Anna, ella las abraza y pese a que ya tienen catorce años, Anna las puede seguir cargando como cuando eran niñas.

\- Ya... Ya... Ya... Ya estamos aquí.

Yo me acerco, y como lo dije Astrid está llorando, y Iduna esta muy preocupada. Se preguntarán como las diferenciamos, pues es muy simple, Astrid tiene los ojos azules de un tono bastante fuerte, mientras que Iduna los tiene azules pero casi grises. De ahí en fuera son idénticas, bueno, y por su carácter, Astrid es bastante sensible y noble, y Iduna es de carácter fuerte no deja que nadie le diga nada a ella o a su hermana.

Apenas Anna se separa un poco de ellas, puedo ver que tienen unos ligeros moretones en su caras. Si antes pensé que estaba enojada, Anna está furiosa, trató de respirar más lento, si yo no me mantengo en mis cabales, no podré controlar a Anna.

Haber cuenta... 1...2...3...4...5..6...7...8...9...respiro hondo 10.

Anna baja a las niñas y las cubre con sus brazos apretándolas en contra de ella. Apenas voy a exigirle al director una explicación, veo a un jovencito y a los que supongo son sus padres a un costado de la oficina. El jovencito se ve un poco más grande que mis niñas, pero está más golpeado que ellas.

\- ¿Me puede decir qué pasó? - digo lo más cortes que puedo, pero debo de admitir que me está costando mucho trabajo.

\- Sus hijas se involucraron en una pelea, con su compañero. - me señala al jovencito. - Y según lo que nos dice el joven ellas comenzaron.

Anna las separa un poco de ella. - ¿Que es lo que sucedió?

\- Ya le dije...

\- ¡NO LE ESTOY HABLANDO A USTED! ¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLESE!

Su rostro está completamente rojo, y el director está tan sorprendido que hasta que se fue para atrás de su silla.

Me inclino hacia mis niñas. - ¿Que es lo qué pasó? Y quiero la verdad.

\- El se burlo de la forma en la que hablo, y me dijo tortillera por hablar con Ariel, Iduna lo empujó y le dijo que no me dijera así, pero el la golpeó primero, y después se empezaron a pelear, y cuando las intente separar me golpearon. - me dice Astrid, pero Iduna solo asiente con la cabeza.

Estoy a punto de hablar, cuando siento que me jalan del brazo. - ¡Esas niñas mienten!, ¡Mi hijo nunca haría...

Y creo que estoy teniendo un deja-vu, pues lo siguiente que se es que un hombre está a mis pies, Anna aún tiene las manos enfrente suyo, y sé que golpeó al hombre apenas y vio como me tomo del brazo. Apenas volteo a ver al hombre puedo ver que tiene la nariz rota, y el labio partido.

\- Vuelves a tocar a mi esposa o gritarle, te mato. - su voz es más un gruñido que otra cosa.

Voltea su mirada hacia el director mientras que el hombre se levanta y se toca el rostro, seguro que eso debe doler. - Espero me escuchen bien, por qué solo lo voy a decir una vez, esto es lo que va a pasar, mis hijas serán dadas de baja de esta escuela, sin que quede en su registro nada de este incidente, sobre la pelea espero no tenga inconveniente que quede en que cada quien se quede con su golpe. - eso lo dice viendo hacia el hombre frente de ella y hacia el joven. - claro que espero esto confiando en la buena fe de los tres, pero si esto no se lleva así, espero estén preparados para llevar acabo un juicio sobre como la escuela solapa el bullying hacia la comunidad de preferencias diferentes, y por si no están enterados esto es catalogado como un delito, y por supuesto también estaría el hostigamiento a un menor- y ahí deja la vista clavada en el hombre refiriéndose solamente a él. - Por si no lo sabe, alzarle la voz a un menor es considerado hostigamiento, y si quieren arreglar las cosas fuera de aquí, estoy preparada para ello.

Yo trato que mi sonrisa no sea tan notoria. Todos están viendo con la mirada llena de terror viendo a Anna.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato?

Todos asienten.

\- En un par de días pasaremos a recoger los papeles de mis niñas.

Anna toma mi mano, y puedo ver que tiene una mancha de sangre en ella, y guía a las niñas a la salida.

Apenas salimos, Anna guía a las niñas a mi auto, y les abre la puerta, y a mí también, después lo rodea y sube de copiloto. Estamos unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que Anna voltea hacia atrás.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

Mis niñas sonríen, y se hacen hacia el frente besando las mejillas de Anna. - ¿No están enojadas?. - Me dice Astrid.

Anna se sienta bien en el asiento. - Claro que no, ustedes deben de estar una para la otra, y nosotras siempre las vamos a apoyar, no importa las circunstancias así siempre será.

Mis niñas respiran nuevamente, aliviadas.

\- Cambió de escena.-

\- ¿Y que te parece?

Le pregunto a Anna una vez salimos de la escuela a la que antes asistía, es un colegio particular.

\- No lo sé, se me hace un poco exagerado.

\- Pero es la mejor escuela qué hay, y así ya no llegarán tarde pues el transporte pasa por ellas.

Anna voltea hacia el edificio, y sé que a ella no le gusta este tipo de escuelas, pero yo creo que es una gran oportunidad para mis niñas.

\- ¿Pero que tiene de malo la otra?

\- Anna aquí fui yo, te lo aseguro es la mejor escuela que podemos elegir, la otra solamente fue por la insistencia de las niñas que sus compañeros iban a asistir a esa escuela y ve cómo terminó.

Anna suspira, y al voltear a verme sé que va aceptar.

Me sonríe y después me besa. - Está bien, las inscribiremos de una vez.

\- Cambió de escena. -

Nuevamente la sensación de deja-vu, no sé por qué siempre me toca con este grupo. La melodía de mi teléfono suena en todo el salón, sonrío apenada y les pido disculpas por salir de repente en medio de la clase.

Apenas pongo el celular en mi oreja escucho a alguien llorando.

\- ¿¡Bueno!?

"Señññooora Areee...ndee...lle, lo sentiii...mos muu...cho, pee...ero huu..bo un gra...an incideee...nte con refeee...rente a sus hijas, por faaa...vor le pido venga a la escuu...ela de inmediii...iato"(Señora Arendelle, lo sentimos mucho, pero hubo un gran incidente con referente a sus hijas, por favor le pido venga a la escuela de inmediato)

Apenas puedo agarrar mis cosas cuando salgo corriendo al estacionamiento. ¡AL CARAJO LA ASISTENCIA! ¡NO SE QUE LE ESTÁ PASANDO A MIS NIÑAS!

Apenas puedo poner las llaves en el contacto, cuando siento que me abren la puerta del auto. Volteo a ver quién es, y es Hans.

\- Cálmate, no queremos que haya otro incidente.

Apenas puedo voltear a verlo, y siento como estoy temblando completamente.

\- Respira Elsa, Anna me pidió que te llevará, ella ya está en camino. - me dice tomándome de las manos, y me jala para salir del carro. - Pero necesito que te tranquilices, si tú te derrumbas, Anna no lo soportará, pero por favor TRANQUILA.

Prácticamente me arrastra a su automóvil, y apenas veo la cajetilla de cigarros agarro uno y lo prendo, desde que estuve embarazada no he fumado, pero de verdad lo necesito.

Estoy segura que no hicimos más de cinco minutos de camino, apenas llegamos y veo muchos automóviles afuera de la escuela, algunos los reconozco, otros no.

Hans me vuelve a arrastrar, y veo a casi todos con los que trabaja Anna. Apenas voy llegando, y empiezo a escuchar como Azrael le está gritando a todos.

\- ¡Fergus, ve las cámaras de seguridad, y en qué punto las perdieron de vista!, ¡Kristoff, una vez vean donde fue, checa quien estaba trabajando ahí! ¡Y Elionor por favor calla a esa mujer!

Apenas me acerco, Anna me abraza y creo me va a fracturar algo.

\- Te lo juro, las voy a traer con nosotras.

\- ¿Queesloquepasó?

Azrael se me acerca con los demás, y nunca los había visto así, como si no fueran ellos, como si fueran el mismo mal encarnado.

\- Elsa, el autobús donde iban tus hijas fue secuestrado. - me empieza a decir Fergus, sus grandes manos me enseñan su teléfono celular, y se ve el autobús de la escuela en una calle y de pronto llegan unas camionetas y lo encierran, todo pasa muy rápido, los hombres bajan de las camionetas y suben al autobús y arrancan. - Ya sabemos dónde están, pero estábamos esperando a que llamarán, pero no lo han hecho, así que nosotros mismos lo vamos a arreglar.

Todos empiezan a caminar, a la salida, Anna me abraza más fuerte.

\- Te lo prometo, las traeré de vuelta.

Antes que se aleje de mí, la sostengo. - Voy contigo.

\- Elsa, esto no es un juego. - nunca en mi vida la había visto así, sus ojos están apunto de llorar, pero su mirada está firme.

\- ¡También son mis hijas!

Anna suspira cansada. Y termina asintiendo.

Salimos de la escuela, y cuando nos acercamos a la camioneta de Azrael, veo a una mujer casi idéntica a ella, solamente que su cabello es completamente blanco, pero de ahí en fuera es como si fueran dos gotas de agua.

Nos acercamos más, y veo que tiene una arma apuntado a la cabeza de Azrael.

\- No vas a ir a morir por gente que no es tu familia. - dice la mujer.

\- Son mis hijas. - su mirada está justo enfrente de ella, y da un paso más cerca de la arma.

Así se quedan unos segundos, hasta que la mujer de cabello blanco baja la arma, y niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Donde están?

Azrael sonríe. - Pensé que odiabas a mis hijos.

\- Los odio, pero te amo mucho a ti como para no acompañarte.

\- Sígueme.

Fergus avanza a la camioneta blanca de Azrael y sube de piloto, de copiloto sube Kristoff, y atrás subimos Hans, Anna, Elionor, Azrael y yo.

Apenas estamos todos dentro Fergus arranca la camioneta y empieza a manejar como un loco.

Todo está en silencio, yo solo pienso en lo que puede que le este pasando a mis niñas. Mi respiración no es normal y empiezo a ver todo borroso.

Antes de darme cuenta, todos empiezan a bajar de la camioneta, estamos en una zona industrial, atrás de una bodega, caminamos a la parte trasera de la camioneta, y cuando abren la cajuela, creo que nunca había visto tantas armas juntas, parece sacado de una película.

Anna pone una, creo, escopeta en mis manos.

\- Con está solo debes apuntar y disparar, este es el gatillo, y la debes sostener muy fuerte, pero de todas formas tú vas a ir detrás de mí, solo es por si acaso.

Anna toma un arma muy diferente a la que tengo en las manos, es como la que usan los soldados en las películas estadounidenses. Y veo que todos están tomando de las mismas armas, hasta Elionor, y empiezan a poner donde van las balas dentro de las armas.

Y después empezamos a caminar hacia la bodega, adelante de todos va Azrael y la mujer peliblanca, detrás de ellas va Fergus y Anna, a un lado mío está Hans y Kristoff, y hasta atrás va Elionor.

Apenas estamos a unos pasos de la puerta, y veo como Azrael y la otra mujer disparan a la puerta y después la patean al mismo tiempo, y todos entramos casi corriendo, empiezo a escuchar, mejor dicho dejo de escuchar, todo solo es un sonido sordo, y las luces de las armas, veo sangre por todos lados, pero no puedo ver a mis niñas por ningún lado, de repente todo se detiene, veo a Anna correr hacia el camión de la escuela, y yo la sigo, dentro están todos los niños dormidos, Anna corre hasta llegar a nuestras hijas, y pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de Iduna, veo como voltea hacia mi, y asiente con la cabeza, y puedo sentir como puedo volver a respirar, las lágrimas no tardan mucho en aparecer.

Pero no todo puede ser tan fácil.

\- ¡CARAJO!

Anna y yo bajamos del autobús, y vamos con los demás, están delante de unos monitores, y se ve como se están acercando muchos hombres.

Azrael tiene su vista fija, mientras que en los monitores veo como muchos se acercan, y Anna toma mi mano, entre las suyas, y cuando volteo a verla solo me sonríe.

\- Elsa y Elionor les encargo mucho mis niños.

\- ¿Que? - pregunta no sé quién.

\- ¡Fergus saca a todos de aquí!

Apenas puedo procesar lo que está pasando, veo como Fergus carga a Hans y a Kristoff sobre sus hombros, estos lo golpean para que los deje ir, pero Fergus no deja de avanzar hacia el autobús, Anna está apunto de tomar el brazo de Azrael, cuando Elionor la carga y a mí me jala del brazo y camina hacía donde va Fergus.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Mamá!

Los gritos resuenan en la bodega, y veo como los tres empiezan a llorar, y estiran sus brazos hacia donde se queda Azrael, apenas volteo hacia delante, veo como Fergus y Elionor también lloran, yo misma siento mis ojos arder.

\- ¡Vivan mis niños!, ¡Los ame más que nada en esta vida!, ¡Pero hasta aquí pude llegar!

Subimos al autobús, y prácticamente Fergus avienta a los dos que lleva cargando hacia adentro, mientras que Elionor trata de controlarlos para que no puedan bajar nuevamente, los tres lloran. Y yo volteo una última vez a ver a fuera, y solo veo a ambas mujeres cargando sus armas y avanzar hacia su muerte.

El autobús avanza, y yo solo puedo escuchar como seis hombres adultos berrean como bebés.

\- Cambio de escena.-

Rapunzel a estado sentada en el mismo lugar durante horas, no ha llorado, ni se ha movido.

Estamos en la que fue casa de Azrael, los dos ataúdes están cerrados, pues de los cuerpos casi no quedó nada.

No sé cuánta gente se ha acercado a dar el pésame, todos están carisbajos. Mis propias niñas no han parado llorar la muerte de su "abuela".

Mérida trata que Rapunzel reaccione, pero no parece hacer que nada pase.

Estamos los más cercanos a la mujer que dió la vida por nosotros. Estamos en semi círculo enfrente de los ataúdes.

\- Cuando yo apenas me titule. - empieza a hablar Hans de la nada, mientras que en sus manos está la mitad de una botella de Whisky. - Entre a trabajar en el despacho de mi padre, ya todos mis hermanos estaban ahí, y yo era el menor. - le da un trago a la botella, mientras que parece recordar, pues sonríe. - En uno de mis primeros casos, solamente me lo dieron porque era un caso perdido, y para colmo me tocaba ir en contra de una abogada del diablo. - todos sueltan una ligera risa, pues saben se refiere a Azrael. - Por supuesto que no gane, estaba afuera del juzgado, y mi padre y hermanos estaban apunto de burlarse de mi, pero de pronto se acercó esa mujer, y me dijo algo como, "eres un gran abogado, no quieres trabajar para mí", enfrente de todos, así, yo sentí por primera vez que alguien me reconocía.

\- Yo, creo que fue la mejor estupidez que pude haber hecho. - empieza a decir Kristoff. - Cuando era niño encontré a un perrito, era un cachorrito moribundo, más piel y huesos que carne, mi familia era muy pobre como para encargarnos de el, pero de verdad quería salvarlo, así que tome un cuchillo de la cocina de mi madre, y salí a la calle, y trate de asaltar a la primera persona que ví, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y por supuesto me quitó el cuchillo como si no fuera nada, ella me llevo a comprar comida al cachorro y al veterinario, y me dió un trabajo con ella, ella me ayudó a que esa fuera la última vez que trate de asaltar a alguien.

\- Yo recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo, las cosas por aquí eran como una zona de guerra, y yo estaba de un lado, y la que se convirtió en mi esposa en el otro, una mujer detuvo todo casi de la noche a la mañana, y al fin pude hablar con mi esposa.

\- Yo tiene más de veinte años que no tomo, pero hoy quiero compartir una última copa con mi amiga y la mujer que fue como una madre, para más de uno aquí.

Todos están apunto de tomar de lo que están tomando, pero Rapunzel se levanta, y alza la botella de su mano.

\- Mi madre fue sin duda alguna una gran mujer, y lamento mucho que nunca le dije lo mucho que le agradezco que haya sido mi madre. - su voz poco a poco se rompe. - Gracias mamá, por todo.

Los ojos de todos empiezan a lagrimiar.

\- Gracias Mamá

Tomo un trago de vodka y brindo por ella.


	15. Say somenthing impossible

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla.

En fin, la canción que espero escuchen es "Say somenthing - Victoria Justice sub español"

Capítulo XV. Say somenthing.

Elsa.

Han pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de Azrael, y de verdad...

de verdad...

De verdad... me gustaría poder ayudar a Anna.

Ya no hablamos como antes...

en realidad nada es como antes.

Si me hablara podríamos superar juntas esto, pero solo se encierra en su mundo y es en uno donde yo no puedo entrar...

Y Dios sabe que he tratado... pero yo también tengo mi límite.

Ya he olvidado como éramos antes de todo esto... como era tener a mi esposa a mi lado...

Ya no quiero llorar por las noches cuando no sé dónde carajos está...

Solo... solo... solo... necesito una prueba de que ella también quiere que esto siga... solo eso... si me la da... juro que podré soportar todo esto... pero si la necesito... solo eso...

\- Mamí, y ¿mamá?

Alzó la mirada, Iduna está en la puerta de nuestra habitación, me limpio las lagrimas lo mejor que puedo, antes de hacerle una señal para que se acerque.

Apenas está a mi lado la abrazo, el latir de su corazón hace que pueda tranquilizarme.

\- Aún no llega, pero tranquila, todo estará bien.

Mi hija y yo platicamos un poco antes que ella se despida para ir a dormir. Veo el reloj de mi celular, son las dos cuarenta y ocho de la mañana. Antes de que lo tome oigo el sonido de un carro afuera de mi casa.

Me acuesto, Anna y yo necesitamos tener una plática.

Y pasan los minutos, y ni siquiera ella se acerca a nuestra habitación primero, solo escucho el agua de la regadera. Me levanto para asomarme, apenas abro la puerta, puedo ver que desde la otra puerta un camino de sangre, y en el suelo están las ropas esparcidas de Anna, y estas también están manchadas de sangre.

Cierro la puerta y me vuelvo a acostar.

Si confía en mí... si ella en verdad quiere seguir con esto... ella confiara en mí, y me dirá que le pasó.

Por favor Anna... confía en mí.

Después de media hora, Anna sale del baño, ambas manos las tiene vendadas, y se puso venda de su estómago, pero dudo que sea por la cicatriz.

\- ¿Que te pasó?- trató que mi voz no me traicione.

Y parece que acaba de darse cuenta que estoy despierta, pues sonríe y se me acerca, me besa. Y apenas puedo mantener las lágrimas a raya, pues por mucho que quiera... ya no siento lo mismo.

\- Nada, ¿Pero como te fue?

\- Es enserio Anna, me preocupas.

\- Ya te dije que nada, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente.

\- Pero Ann...

\- ¡Elsa, no necesitas preocuparte, se lo que hago!

Y puedo sentir como mi labio empieza a temblar, no Anna, ¡no!, ¡no sabes lo qué haces!

\- Elsa, lo siento, no quería gritarte.

No ya no, una simple disculpa ya no es suficiente.

\- Por favor amor, no llores.

\- Quiero el divorcio.

Y durante unos segundos no me dice nada. Volteo a verla, y sé que tiene una batalla interna...

Pero... por favor di algo... dime que harás lo que sea para que sigamos juntas... que me necesitas a tu lado... por favor di que luchemos por esto...

por favor...

di que me amas...

Pero eso no pasó, solo se levanto y se fue.

Y no sé... no sé que está pasando...

\- ¡Mamá!

Apenas y escucho... siento que el aire me falta. En las paredes escucho mi propio llanto. Y siento que me abrazan y es lo único que me mantiene unida.

Los brazos de mis hijas son lo único que me mantiene junta.

\- Cambió de escena -

Durante dos semanas no supe nada de Anna, y esas dos semanas apenas y he podido seguir adelante, mis hijas son las que me hacen fuerte, pero ha sido muy difícil, y aunque yo fui la que lo pidió, aún espero en las noches que me llame.

Y apenas ayer recibí una notificación del despacho de Anna, me citan para firmar el divorcio y tratar de hacer las negociaciones.

Ayer tuve que llamar a Jack, pues por mucho que quiera, yo no creo poder llevarlo por mi cuenta. El me citó, y ayer mismo tomamos un café cuando mis niñas estaban en la escuela, sigue siendo el mismo caballero, pero ahora no es lo que necesito, pero acepto llevar mi caso.

Y ahora entramos en unas oficinas que se usan como un punto neutro para este tipo de casos.

Apenas entro, y sé que esto no solo ha sido difícil para mí, sino que también para ella, pues está acostada en la mesa, y sé que ella es la que huele así, pues el olor a alcohol está en toda la sala, y puedo ver cómo Jack se tensó apenas vio quienes están a un lado de Anna, a pesar que ya no litigo como tal, se la reputación que tienen Rapunzel, Hans y Anna, son llamados los hijos del diablo, nunca pierden un caso, estoy segura que Jack sabe quienes son, ellos antes de darse cuenta que llegamos estaban platicando con unas personas que no conozco, pero apenas y nos ven los cuatro se levantan y caminan hacia nosotros, mientras que Anna se queda acostada.

\- Hola Elsa, es una pena verte en estas circunstancias. - dice Hans mientras que estira su mano saludándome.

\- Hola Hans. - Es lo único que digo pues no sé cómo tomar esto.

\- Hola Elsa. - Y sé que Rapunzel está muy enojada.

\- Hola.

\- Mucho gusto, soy el maestro en derecho civil, Jack Frost. - Y sé que lo hizo así al ver la tensión entre Rapunzel y yo.

Ambos voltean a verlo, y puedo ver la burla en sus ojos.

\- Doctor en derecho penal, Hans Westergaard.

\- Doctora en derecho procesal penal, Rapunzel Corona.

Jack se cohibe un poco, pero casi enseguida se recupera.

\- Parece que su clienta no está en condiciones para estar tomando estas declaraciones.

Ambos voltean a los otros dos hombres. - ¿Creen eso?

\- Por supuesto que no, la señora Anna está en perfecto estado. - dice uno a Jack. - Por cierto, soy el notario del registro civil, Flynn Raider, y mi compañero Kronk.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, y apenas Jack va sacando sus cosas frente a mi aparece un documento, es de la anulación del matrimonio, la firma de Anna ya está ahí, y está el espacio en blanco para la mía.

\- Solo necesita firmar. - me dice Kronk mientras me ofrece una pluma.

Yo la tomo, y antes de firmar volteo a ver una última vez a ver a Anna, pero ella no hace nada. Así que terminó firmando.

Flynn toma el documento, y pone un sello validándolo, y lo guarda.

\- Sobre la repartición de bienes, mi clienta propuso un trato para evitar ir a corte, y así evitar que las hijas del matrimonio sean expuestas a un juicio de esta naturaleza. - dice Rapunzel mientras saca un par de hojas de una carpeta de piel.

\- Lo oiremos, pero no se puede prometer que se aceptara.

Rapunzel acomoda las hojas. - Se le dará a la señora Elsa Arendelle, la titularidad de los siguientes bienes, la casa que se encuentra en el fiordo del país, la casa en la que actualmente se reside, el departamento de lujo de las lomas de Arendelle, la cuenta completa de ahorros de ambas, una cuenta para el retiro con un estado de tres millones de euros, el control de un fideicomiso para la educación de las hijas del matrimonio con un valor de cinco millones, y una cuenta privada de la señora Anna con un valor de diez millones.

Jack abre la boca, y yo también estoy un poco sorprendida.

\- A cambio de que. - apenas y dice Jack, el trabaja por comisión de porcentaje, y creo que se está arrepintiendo de solo pedir el tres por ciento.

Rapunzel pone una mueca de repulsión. - Anna no quiere que sus hijas pasen por un proceso en el que se disputan la patria potestad, por lo que pide que las pueda ver durante los fines de semana empezando por el viernes en la tarde, terminando el domingo en la noche, y por supuesto también está el hecho que no quiere que sus hijas sufran ninguna carencia.

Y sé que su intención es que no se escuche, pero aún así lo logró oír. - Aparte que sigue amando a Elsa.

\- Te recomiendo aceptar. - me dice al oído Jack, y yo solo puedo asentir sin saber cómo tomar las palabras de Rapunzel.

\- Solo necesito tu firma aquí, y todos los bienes pasarán a estar a tu nombre. - me dice Hans.

Yo firmo, y realmente no puede importarme menos.

Lo que necesito es salir de aquí, siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, si en verdad Anna me amara, hubiera luchado por nosotras.

\- cambió de escena -

Han pasado seis meses desde que Anna y yo terminamos diecinueve años de relación. Las cosas han sido difíciles, pero he podido salir adelante con el apoyo de Jack, de mis padres y por supuesto de mis niñas.

Ellas al principio se lo tomaron un poco mal, pero son más fuertes de lo que soy yo, han salido adelante solo una con la otra, y yo no podría sentirme más feliz de ello.

Hoy es viernes, mis niñas están esperando a Anna, que no creo que tarde mucho en llegar, siempre llega muy temprano por ellas.

Estamos en la casa de mis padres, y Jack está conmigo, solo somos amigos pero como dije ha sido un gran apoyo.

Oigo el timbre sonar y apenas puedo ver cómo mis niñas corren a la puerta, creo que va a ser la primera vez que veré a Anna después de aquella vez, solo hablamos de mis niñas por teléfono. Mis niñas me han dicho que casi siempre huele a alcohol, pero que nunca las descuida, me preocupa un poco, pero como ella dijo, sabe lo que hace.

Abren la puerta y la veo, se ve muy diferente, su cabello más que nada, tiene muchos mechones blancos, como si fueran rayos, pero dudo que sean artificiales.

\- Hola Anna. - digo y veo su cara de sorpresa.

\- Hola Elsa. - Y pone una sonrisa muy forzada.

\- Elsa dice tu mamá que si la puedes ayudar. - sale de detrás de mi Jack.

Y puedo ver perfectamente como el rostro de Anna cambia de un momento a otro.

\- Despídanse niñas.

Ambas se acercan a mi, y me abrazan y besan antes de ir con Anna.

El domingo en la noche espero en la que ahora solo es mi casa, a mis niñas.

Apenas oigo la camioneta de Anna salgo a recibirlas.

\- Mira mami, mamá nos los compró.

Ambas me enseñan sus celulares, son la última generación del iPhone, y casi de inmediato pongo mi mirada en Anna, que por primera vez bajo de la camioneta.

\- Que bonitos, vallan adentro, necesito platicar con su madre.

Ambas entran y Anna se para enfrente mío.

\- Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no se les compraría.

\- Se que quedamos en eso. - Alza su mano y empieza a jugar con su cabello. - Pero. - Ella suspira. - Mañana parto a Francia, y necesito poder comunicarme con ellas.

Y siento como el aire se aferra en mis pulmones.

\- Se abrió una nueva cuenta allá, y es una gran oportunidad, ya les dije a ambas, y quedamos que durante las vacaciones de verano irían allá, por supuesto tú también estás invitada, y tu novio también si quiere.

Y yo no puedo decir nada mientras que veo que se aleja.

(Aquí comienza el último capítulo.

Por favor escuchen, "Impossible - James Arthur sub español "

Capítulo XVI Impossible.

Elsa.

Estamos en un avión privado, mis niñas están dormidas, el viaje no es tan largo pero ayer casi no durmieron esperando este día. Están muy emocionadas. Pues fueron tres meses sin ver a su madre.

Yo también estoy un poco nerviosa, por supuesto que no traje a Jack, se estaba poniendo en un plan como si fuéramos algo más que amigos, y pese a que se que debo seguir adelante... aún mi corazón le pertenece a Anna.

Apenas aterrizamos mis niñas corren a la entrada del avión, y de igual forma bajan corriendo, yo salgo con un poco más de calma, y veo justo como ambas se le lanzan a los brazos a Anna, y lo que más me sorprende es que aún las pueda cargar a ambas al mismo tiempo, pues ambas son unas jovencitas de dieciocho años, veo como da vueltas y las llena de besos a ambas.

\- Hay mis niñas no saben cuánto las extrañé. - las sigue cargando hasta a una camioneta que tiene las puertas abiertas mientras un hombre sube el equipaje.

Y apenas me estoy dando cuenta que el cabello de Anna, ya es completamente de plata, ni un solo mechón de cobre se asoma.

Yo entro a la camioneta mientras las tres platican, yo solo puedo sonreír, mis niñas extrañaban mucho a su mamá, y aunque sea solo para mi yo también.

\- cambió de escena. -

Ha sido una semana muy buena, después de salir del aeropuerto, Anna nos llevo a las tres a comprar ropa, finalmente París es la capital de la moda. Después a su casa, y ahí creo que había más cosas para Astrid y Iduna que cosas de la misma Anna.

Hemos estado paseando, museos, plazas, no hemos descansado un solo día. Y siento como si fueran los viejos tiempos, y he visto a Anna verme cuando cree que no la veo.

Y no sé que hacer... es decir... aún la amo.

Pero no podría seguir donde lo dejamos.

Aparte no creo que Anna siga soltera. O por lo menos es lo que quiero creer para no sentir que no estoy asiendo nada.

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Anna, y mis niñas quieren organizar una fiesta sorpresa, yo les estoy ayudando, pero lamentablemente no tenemos ningún número de sus conocidos.

Y vamos a tratar de conseguirlos, yo entré a su oficina.

Estoy buscando entre sus papeles, cuando veo una carpeta diferente a las demás, es de color amarillo, estoy a punto de tomarla.

\- Elsa, vas a volverme a disparar por encontrarte buscando en mis cosas.

Volteo a la puerta está recargada en el marco.

\- No solo... - y no sé me ocurre nada.

\- No te preocupes. - Se acerca y toma la carpeta poniéndola debajo de su brazo.

Y vuelve a salir de la habitación.

Suspiro, pero casi de inmediato encuentro lo que buscaba, una agenda de direcciones, y es cuando agradezco que Anna sea de la vieja escuela.

Salgo con ella y voy con mis niñas, están en la habitación de Iduna, están contratando todo por teléfono, cuando me siento a su lado, abro la carpeta, y cae una foto.

Yo la recojo, y es Anna con otro mujer, yo me sorprendo un poco, se ven muy cariñosas, y siento como mi corazón se estruja.

Pero antes que pueda decir algo, Iduna me arrebata la fotografía de las manos y sale corriendo, apenas podemos seguirla Astrid y yo, nunca la había visto así.

Sus pasos son fuertes... enojados... no... coléricos.

\- ¿¡Quien es está?!

Anna tarda unos segundos en saber que está pasando, cuando ve la fotografía que tiene Iduna en las manos.

\- Jane, una amiga.

\- ¿¡Amiga?!

\- Si hija, es una amiga.

Iduna niega con la cabeza, no sé por qué está tan enojada.

\- Nosotras no somos tus hijas.

Puedo ver perfectamente como el rostro de Anna se rompe, solo parece como si de un momento a otro le hubieran arrancado todo. Y solo avanza entre las tres, y se pierde en la casa.

Durante unos segundos no decimos nada.

\- ¿Por que le dijiste eso? - pude ver cómo Astrid se acercó a Iduna y ambas comenzaron a llorar.

\- Si se consigue una novia, ¿donde quedaremos nosotras?, ¿cuánto crees que tarde en darle prioridad a ella?

\- Tu madre no es así.

\- Solo... solo... solo... no quiero que duela tanto.

Y yo no tengo cara para decirle nada, yo hice lo mismo.

Pero aún tengo tiempo de arreglarlo, camino por la casa, hasta que escucho en una de las puertas música.

Entro sin siquiera tocar, apenas abro la puerta, el humo sale de la puerta, y el olor a alcohol me marea un poco.

Anna está sentada, y frente a ella está una mesa, dónde está una botella de Vodka ya a la mitad, y Anna tiene un puro en la boca.

Me siento junto a ella y tiene un álbum de fotos en sus manos.

\- Pensé que estarías llorando. - y creo que no sirvo para este tipo de pláticas.

Ella voltea a verme, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sonríe. - No, estoy feliz.

\- ¿Feliz?

\- Mis niñas por fin son unas señoritas, ya no me necesitan.

Yo veo como da otra calada a su puro y un trago a la botella, y yo solo me acerco más a ella mientras que empieza a pasar las páginas del álbum. Es como si viera su vida, tiene de su madre, de Azrael, de nosotras, de mis niñas, de todos.

Hasta que llega al final.

\- Sabes, de lo único que me arrepiento, es de no haber luchado por quedarme a tu lado.

Y siento como mi corazón empieza a palpitar más rápido. Y volteo a verla, y me ve como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera la vez de aquella fiesta, como cuando nos hicimos novias, como nuestra primera pelea, como me vio durante casi veinte años.

\- Elsa me darías un último beso.

"Si hubiera sabido que era el último lo hubiera alargado toda mi vida."

La beso en los labios, y es de esos besos que me daba miedo por todo lo que me hacia sentir.

Ella se recuesta en mi hombro, y yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre de la suya.

\- Gracias Por todo Elsa, te amo.

Y es lo último que escucho antes de caer dormida.

Me despierto cuando siento que mueven mi hombro, abro los ojos y veo a mis niñas enfrente de mi.

\- Anna. - la muevo para que despierte, pero no hace caso.

La muevo con más fuerza, y me levanto, pero su cuerpo cae hasta el suelo, me preocupo cuando lo veo estrellar, y ella aún no se mueve. Mis niñas también la mueven, mientras que sus voces sé quiebran. De repente le abro los párpados, y sus dos ojos están completamente rojos, y de su oreja empieza a escurrir sangre.

Los alaridos de mis niñas me aturden, y siento como el aire se rehúsa a entrar o salir de mi pecho, solo puedo ver la carpeta de ayer, y no sé que me lleva a abrirla.

"Muerte con dignidad"

Y cae una radiografía de una cabeza, en ella se ven muchos puntos blancos por todo el cráneo.

Y yo solo puedo abrazar el cuerpo del que fue el amor de vida.

Fin.


End file.
